Dylemat
by FlosDeVita
Summary: Tytuł wziął się od mojego od mojego dylematu nad nadaniem nazwy. Jest to moje pierwsze Dramione, więc liczę na wyrozumiałość. Akcja toczy się na siódmym roku. Miłego czytania. C: Uprzedzam, że na początku trochę schrzaniłam. Nie wiedziałam wtedy jeszcze jak się pisze.
1. Chapter 1

1. Podejrzenia.

Dziewczyna patrzała na krople deszczu obijające się o szybę. Za oknem było widać jedynie smugi deszczu na tle ciemnego, zachmurzonego nieba. Było już późno. Harry i Ron rozmawiali o drużynach Quiddicha wlepiając oczy w książkę, w których ruszały się postacie znanych graczy. Neville tłumaczył Lunie właściwości jakiejś rośliny wodnej o której dziewczyna nie miała zielonego pojęcia.

- Hermiona? Hermiona! Halo?- zawołał Ron do swojej przyjaciółki.

- Tak? O co chodzi?- zapytała dziewczyna, wyrwana jakby z transu. Miała nadzieje, że nie chodzi o jakąś głupotę, bo nie miała ochoty na żarty.

- Zaraz dojedziemy na miejsce. Przydałoby się żebyś przebrała się w szatę, no nie?- zapytał Ron dziwnie zmieszany. Czuł się teraz inaczej patrząc na nią. Przez te wakacje bardzo wyładniała i nabrało kobiecych kształtów. Twarz jej jakby wyszczuplała…

- Ach , tak. Już się przebieram – odpowiedziała Hermiona szybko wyciągając ubranie z kufra i zakładając je na siebie. Byli już prawie w Hogsmade – Chodźmy już! Nie mam ochoty tłoczyć się w pociągu wśród tych wszystkich pierwszoroczniaków i uczniów Slytherinu- powiedziała lekko naburmuszonym tonem. Ron i Harry spojrzeli na siebie pytająco.

- O co ci chodzi Hermiono?- wyszeptał jej do ucha zaniepokojony Harry, gdy wyszli już z przedziału. Wiedział kiedy coś jest nie tak z Gryfonką.

- E, nic… Po prostu mam niezbyt dobry humor. Nic więcej. Nie ma się czym martwić. To takie chwilowe - mówiąc to próbowała uśmiechnąć się do niego, ale niestety nie wyszło jej to. Gdy wysiedli z pociągu przestało padać choć w powietrzu wznosiła się mgiełka. Hermionie od wilgoci napuszyły się włosy. Próbowała przygładzić je rękoma , ale tylko pogorszyła ich stan. Na ich nieszczęście, znaleźli się bardzo blisko Dracona Malfoya i jego „ochroniarzy".

- Co tam Potter? Jak minęły wakacje z rodzinką Wesleyów? – powiedział szyderczym tonem- pewnie spaliście po pięć osób w jednym ,ciasnym łóżko co? - Crabbe i Goyle ryknęli swoim głupkowatym śmiechem. Ron już chciał odgryźć się Ślizgonowi, lecz Hermiona szybko złapała go za szatę odciągając go od grupki na około metr i wyszeptała do ucha spokojnym głosem:

- Nie warto. To tylko nic nie warty Malfoy - Ron cały czerwony i rozgniewany, jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w chłopaka, który miał niezłą uciechę patrząc na tę „scenkę". Ślizgon nie patrzył jednak na Wesleya. Przyglądał się uważnie Hermionie. „_Wyładniała przez tę wakacje. Ma takie jakby, trochę… O czym ty myślisz Draco? To tylko szlama, głupia, nic nie warta szlama_". Po chwili odszedł od nich bez słowa nie wiedząc o czym myśleć. Niespodziewanie na szyje rzuciła mu się Pansy Parkinson jedyna z jego wielbicielek, która „miała zaszczyt" przebywać i rozmawiać z tym Malfoyem. Odepchnął ja lekko z zniesmaczoną miną i wsiadł do powozu wiozącego wszystkich uczniów do Hogwartu. Na ramieniu oparła mu się Pansy.

-Jak dawno się nie widzieliśmy! Tęskniłeś za mną Dracuś?- powiedziała swoim słodkim głosikiem licząc na odwzajemnienie.

-Tak. Bardzo. Nie mogłem się doczekać spotkania z tobą- odpowiedział lekceważącym tonem. Ślizgonka wolała nie kontynuować rozmowy.

Chłopak patrzył się w ciemny las, wciąż powtarzając sobie, że to co wtedy myślał o Hermionie nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. „_To tylko głupia szlama. Głupia SZLAMA!_".

-Idiota. Kiedyś za to wszystko zapłaci. Jak takiego karalucha mogli przyjąć do Hogwartu? Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj!- mówił nadal rozwścieczony Ron gdy usiedli już w powozie ciągniętym przez testrale.

-Mówiłam ci, że to tylko Malfoy. Nie przejmuj się nim Ron. Po siedmiu latach jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiłeś do jego wyśmiewania się z ciebie i twojej rodziny?- powiedziała za spokojem w głosie Hermiona. Chciała go jakoś uspokoić. Spojrzała błagalnym wzrokiem na Harrego licząc na pomoc, poklepując rudzielca po ramieniu.

-Następnym razem za wszystko zapłaci. Nie będzie obrażał bezkarnie twojej rodziny!- mówiąc to Harry uśmiechnął się do Rona , który natychmiast to odwzajemnił. Hermiona spojrzała na nich karcąco.

-To przecież i tak nic nie da. On zawsze będzie taki!- powiedziała z wyrzutem dziewczyna. Gdy dojechali na miejsce i wysiedli z powozów mżawka już opadła, a włosy Gryfonki nie wyglądały już tak tragicznie. Stojąc na uboczu ze swoim przyjaciółmi Draco wpatrywał się w nią. „_Ma ładne włosy… Te brązowe oczy… Przestań! To się robi coraz bardziej denerwujące!_"

Weszli przez drzwi zamku do Sali Wejściowej, a następnie do Wielkiej Sali. Gdy usiedli na swoich miejscach przy stole Gryfonów Ron przeciągnął się leniwie i powiedział:

- Głodny jestem. Oby ceremonia przydziału nie trwało zbyt długo.

Jego życzenie spełniło się. Tiara jak zwykle zaśpiewała swą pieśń i przydzieliła każdego do innego domu. Starsi uczniowie witali pierwszoroczniaków wiwatując i przedstawiając im się. Gdy ostatnia osoba usiadła i została przywitana gromkimi brawami, profesor McGonagall powitała wszystkich uczniów, powiedziała o kilku obowiązujących zasadach i zaprosiła ich do jedzenia. Miała smutną minę. Nic dziwnego. Nadal załamana była śmiercią Dumbledora, zresztą nie ona jedna. Większość nauczycieli którzy siedzieli przy stole nauczycielskim miała posępne miny.

Przy jedzeniu uczniowie rozmawiali przeważnie o tym jak spędziła wakacje. Gdy wszyscy zjedli, posiedzieli jeszcze chwilę pochłonięci rozmową. Następnie rozeszli się do swoich domów.

-On cały czas się na ciebie gapi!- warknął Ron gdy wchodzili do pokoju wspólnego. Ogólny gwar ogarniał całe pomieszczenie. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani tym , że widza się pierwszy raz od dwóch miesięcy.

-Kto?- zapytała zdezorientowana Hermiona. Kto mógłby się gapić akurat na nią? Usiedli na fotelach w dosyć zacisznym miejscu.

-Malfoy oczywiście. Pewnie wymyśla jak i tobie uprzykrzyć życie. Ja na to nie pozwolę!- wypiął mężnie pierś i zrobił dumną minę. Hermiona spojrzała się na niego ze zdziwieniem.

-Spokojnie Ron. Jakoś sobie z nim poradzę- powiedziała Hermiona uśmiechając się lekko do niego.

-Ja tez myślę, że on może cos knuć. No bo wiesz… W końcu to Malfoy. Przecież w tamtym roku też coś knuł no i sami wiecie co z tego wyszło? Dziwie się McGonagall, że pozwoliła mu w wrócić do Hogwartu - powiedział Harry ze złością w głosie. Nienawidził go od pierwszej klasy i czuł, że ich stosunki się nie zmienią. Szczególnie po ostatnim roku nauki.

-Powinien teraz siedzieć w Azkabanie i…- nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ Hermiona mu przerwała.

-Ron! Nie mów tak. Jeśli dyrektor przyjęła go na kolejny rok nauki to znaczy, że ma jakiś powód! - powiedziała podnosząc głos. Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie ze zdziwioną miną.

-Może i masz… no… ten…. Dobranoc Hermiono! Widzimy się jutro na śniadaniu! - powiedział Ron nie chcąc najwyraźniej przyznać Hermionie racji. „Może i McGonagall miała powód, ale nie mogła przyjąć Malfoya od tak po tym co zrobił. _"Może on się zmienił czy coś?"_, zapytała się w myślach Ron. "_Nie. Nie on_". Rozeszli się do dormitoriów .

Przebrali się w ciszy w swoje piżamy. Dean, Seamus i Neville już spali.

- Harry? Co o tym sądzisz? No wiesz… O tym, że go znowu przyjęli? - Ron zapytał nieśmiało.

-Myślę, że na razie nie możemy nic stwierdzić. Zobaczymy jak się zachowuję. Będziemy mieli dużo okazji. Mamy w tym roku ze Ślizgonami OPCM, Opiekę Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, Eliksiry i parę innych przedmiotów. Zapowiada się ciekawy semestr - powiedział z sarkazmem się do Rona, jednocześnie przykrywając się kołdrą- Dobranoc!- powiedział Harry.

-Dobranoc…- odpowiedział mu rudzielec zmęczonym głosem. Nie mógł zasnąć. Myślał o Malfoyu i o Hermionie. „_Przecież to tylko moja przyjaciółka… Ładna przyjaciółka._"


	2. Chapter 2

2

Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, Ron nagle stanął jak wryty i otworzył usta. Harry pomachał mu ręką przed oczami, a on powiedział:

- Patrzcie! Malfoy! Sam! Bez swoich ochroniarzy! – powiedział, a nawet był bliski wykrzyczenia tego.

- Wydaje mi się… - próbowała powiedzieć Hermiona, gdy usiedli i zaczęli nakładać sobie jedzenie, ale Ron jej przerwał.

- Teraz to my będziemy się z niego wyśmiewać!

- Ja…

- Ta cała Parkinson go przecież nie obroni!

- Wiesz…

- Ha! Ale mu będzie łyso!

- Ronaldzie Weasley! Czy mógłbyś z łaski swej nie wchodzić mi w słowo? - ryknęła na niego Hermiona czerwona ze złości.

- Spokojnie. Ja.. Cieszę się po prostu. – wycedził zawstydzony Ron.

- Hermiona ma rację. Gadasz tylko o Malfoyu! Może się w nim zakochałeś? - powiedział Harry próbując rozluźnić sytuacje. Niezbyt mu się to jednak udało.

- Ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne, Harry - powiedział z sarkazmem. - A więc co chciałaś powiedzieć, Hermiono? - spytał speszony Ron.

- Nieważne - rzuciła tost na talerz i wstała. - Zobaczymy się potem, Harry. - Mówiąc to oddalała się od stołu Gryfonów i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali. Ron wlepił oczy w miejsce, które przed chwilą zajmowała Hermiona.

- Jestem idiotą - powiedział rudowłosy.

- I tu się muszę z tobą zgodzić - powiedział spokojnie Harry. - Musisz ją przeprosić i lepiej nie wspominaj więcej o Malfoyu. Za bardzo się wtedy napalasz. - Spojrzał na niego dwuznacznym wzrokiem. Chłopcy nie mieli już ochoty na jedzenie. Wstali więc i poszli na lekcje. Nie zauważyli jednak, że gdy wyszła Hermiona, Draco poszedł za nią.

Dziewczyna wychodząc do Sali Wejściowej skierowała się do sowiarni. Gdy weszła do środka, odetchnęła. Nareszcie sama. Podeszła do sowy płomykówki i pogłaskała ją po grzbiecie.

- Co tutaj robisz, Granger?- powiedział ktoś o dziwnie znajomym głosie- gdzie twoi przyjaciele? – powiedział chłopak szyderczym głosem. Hermiona stała przez chwilę wpatrując się w sowę. „Ten głos rozpoznam wszędzie. Malfoy… Co ja mam teraz niby zrobić?". Odwróciła się do niego i powiedziała:

- Nie powinno cię to interesować. Poza tym, twoich goryli też nie ma w Hogwarcie. Czyżby Czarny Pan ich wezwał? Czemu nie ma cię teraz z nimi? A może on już nie chce ciebie w swoich szeregach? - dziewczyna starała się mówić spokojnie. Ślizgon nie odpowiedział. Złośliwy uśmieszek spełzł z jego twarzy. Stał wpatrzony w ziemię. Tak po prostu. Wydawał się smutny, a zarazem wściekły. Hermiona spojrzała na niego badawczo.

- Malfoy? - zapytała. „ Świetnie! Jak teraz coś mu się stanie to będzie na mnie". Draco spojrzał na nią po czym odwrócił się i powiedział.

- Ja… muszę chyba już…- wyszedł z sowiarni. Dlaczego nie mógł nic powiedzieć? Przecież to tylko głupia szlama? Czas zrobić sobie przerwę od lekcji.

Hermiona stała jeszcze przez chwilę nie wiedząc co myśleć. Malfoy nic nie odpowiedział, nie odgryzł się. Może jest chory? Nie… Po co tutaj za nią przyszedł? Dziewczyna wróciła do zamku. Skierowała się do sali od transmutacji. W czasie wszystkich lekcji nie zamieniła z przyjaciółmi ani słowa. Zajęta była rozmyślaniem nad dziwnym zachowaniem Malfoya.

- Hermiona? Jak się czujesz? - zapytał Harry z zatroskaną miną. Dziewczyna nieczęsto się tak zachowywała. Na lekcjach była zamyślona, jakby nieobecna. - Ron powinien cię dzisiaj przeprosić. Wybacz mu. Wiesz jak nienawidzi Malfoya - wyszeptał jej do ucha.

- Już lepiej. Wiem dobrze o tym, że go nienawidzi, ale to nie jest powód do tego , aby nie dawać mi dojść do głosu – powiedziała dziewczyna bezbarwnym głosem.

- On strasznie przejął się tą całą sprawą, a teraz miałby okazję się odegrać - powiedział Harry ze spokojem w głosie. Ron był zakłopotany tym, że dwójka szepcze coś do siebie, więc zaczął rozmawiać z Nevillem o jakichś roślinach.

- Właśnie. Miałam wam o czymś powiedzieć. Wydaje mi się, że nie ma goryli Mafloya dlatego, że wezwał ich Czarny Pan. Myślę, że już nie wrócą do szkoły. A jak… - wyszeptała dziewczyna zastanawiając się chwilę, czy powiedzieć Harry'emu o tym, co zdarzyło się w sowiarni. Po chwili postanowiła, że musi komuś o tym powiedzieć. - Wtedy, jak wyszłam z Wielkiej Sali poszłam do sowiarni. Poszedł tam za mną Malfoy i…

- Śledził cię? - zapytał zaskoczony.

- Tak. Zapytał, czemu nie jestem z wami. Gdy wspomniałam o tym, że on też powinien być u Czarnego Pana to… przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ziemię, a po chwili powiedział, że musi już iść - powiedziała Hermiona.

- Dziwne. Nie mówmy o tym na razie Ronowi - powiedział Harry, po czym zabrał się za jedzenie ziemniaków. Gdy skończyli jeść, poszli do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru i usiedli w zacisznym miejscu. Przez dłuższą chwilę Ron wyglądał jakby dusił coś w sobie, po czym powiedział:

- Ja…- zawahał się. - Chciałbym cię przeprosić, Hermiono. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, zachowałem się jak idiota i… nie chcę, żebyś była na mnie zła - wyrzucił z siebie. Czekał z nadzieją na reakcję dziewczyny.

- No… Wybaczam ci, ale to ma się więcej nie powtórzyć! - powiedziała z ulgą. Nagle Ron przytulił ją. Gryfonka poczuła, że braknie jej oddechu. Harry patrzył na to ze zdziwieniem. Hermiona odepchnęła Rona:

- Ron! Spokojnie. Wybaczyłam ci już przecież - powiedziała Hermiona biorąc duże oddechy.

- Po prostu się cieszę. Nie lubię gdy się kłócimy. Harry'emu też wtedy jest głupio. Sama rozumiesz - powiedział Ron z wyrazem triumfu na twarzy. - A co wtedy chciałaś powiedzieć?

- To, że Crabble'a i Goyle'a nie ma zapewne dlatego, że wezwał ich Czarny Pan i że pewnie nie wrócą już do Hogwartu - powiedziała Hermiona jakby wyuczyła się tego na pamięć. Jak jakiejś formułki.

- Może masz rację…- powiedział Ron zastanawiając się chwilę. - Im mniej śmierciożerców w szkole tym lepiej, nie? - Harry i Hermiona pokiwali głowami.

Następne trzy dni nauki minęły bardzo szybko. Malfoya prawie nie było na lekcjach, więc nie było okazji, aby o nim rozmawiać. Nie było go także na posiłkach. Po lekcjach trójka Gryfonów zawsze wybierała się do biblioteki, aby mieć wolny weekend. W sobotę wszyscy pospali trochę dłużej. Gdy zeszli na śniadanie, jedzenie leżało już na stołach. Draco Malfoy tym razem był na posiłku. Oczywiście znowu sam. Hermiona zerkała czasami na niego. On natomiast wpatrywał się w swój talerz, więc dziewczyna szybko przestała na niego spoglądać.

- Wiecie co? Mam ochotę się przejść. Spotkamy się później w pokoju wspólnym - powiedziała Gryfonka wstając od stołu.

Harry spojrzał na stół Ślizgonów obserwując bacznie Malfoya. Zerkał on na Hermione, lecz nie wstał od stołu. Harry'emu ulżyło. Dziewczyna poszła do biblioteki. Siedziała nad książkami przez jakąś godzinę. Wtedy zorientowała się ile czasu już minęło i wróciła do pokoju wspólnego.

- Hermiona! Gdzie byłaś tak długo? - powiedział szczęśliwy Ron.

- Byłam w bibliotece. Musiałam coś sprawdzić - powiedziała szybko Hermiona.

- No tak. Dzisiaj jest impreza w pokoju wspólnym! Razem z Harrym przynieśliśmy trochę jedzenia z kuchni. Nie ma tylko jeszcze kremowego piwa. Dołączysz do nas? - zapytał chłopak z nadzieją w głosie.

- Nie. Nie mam nastroju. Źle się czuję. Chyba zjadłam coś niestrawnego - wycedziła dziewczyna. Szybko skierowała się w stronę dormitorium.

- Ale ty przecież… nic dzisiaj prawie nie zjadłaś… - powiedzieli równocześnie chłopcy.

- Co jej jest? - zapytał Ron. - Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje. A tak w ogóle to o czym dzisiaj tak szeptaliście?

- Mówiła mi o tym, o czym tobie powiedziała, gdy ja przeprosiłeś. O niczym więcej – powiedział, po czym wyszczerzył do niego zęby. Impreza trwała do trzeciej nad ranem.

Po ciężkiej nocy wielu Gryfonów nie przyszło na śniadanie. Draco Malfoy siedział przy stole wpatrując się w talerz, na którym leżał tost. Pansy Parkinson wtulała się w niego, mówiąc o czymś z przejęciem. Ślizgon tylko potakiwał. Nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Ta Granger siedziała tam, przy stole Gryfonów i rozmawiała sobie z tą Weasley. Tak sobie gawędziły i to pewnie o jakiś głupotach! Choć na pewno było to ciekawsze od tego co mówi ta Parkinson. Idiotka. Niech idzie do swoich żałosnych koleżaneczek. Dlaczego zachował się tak w sowiarni? Chyba chcę pomyśleć o tym w ciszy.

- Pansy. Pansy! Ja już idę. Spotkamy się później - wyszedł spoglądając na Hermionę. Wpadł przez to na jakiegoś masywnego Puchona.

- Gdzie leziesz, ty świnio!? – krzyknął ze złością. „ Tak. Może teraz się na mnie spojrzy." . Hermiona jednak starała się na niego nie patrzeć.

- Widzieliście to? Biedny Arnold. Pewnie teraz jest mu głupio. Ten głupi Ślizgon za wszystko zapłaci – Ron wstał i poszedł w jego stronę. Chciał zaimponować Hermionie. „Tak, to jest ten moment!" Dziewczyna nie zdążyła go zatrzymać. Wycelował różyczkę w Ślizgona, a on zrobił to samo.

- Po co to zrobiłeś? - zapytał rozwścieczony rudzielec. Hermiona szybko wbiegła pomiędzy dwójkę i próbowała ich uspokoić.

- Może lubię wpadać na grubasów? Nie pomyślałeś, Weasley? - odgryzł się szybko Malfoy.

- Odsuń się, Hermiono - powiedział z zacięciem rudzielec.

- Posłuchaj swojego chłopaka, Granger.

- _**Expelliarmus**_! - wykrzyczała Hermiona. Ślizgon wpadł na stół. Nauczyciele dopiero teraz zwrócili na to uwagę. Ron wytrzeszczył na nią oczy. Dlaczego ją to tak zdenerwowało?

- Panno Granger! Szlaban! Razem z panem Malfoyem! - wycedziła zdenerwowana McGonagall. Ron zdążył schować różdżkę.

- Ale… - spróbował bronić się Ślizgon, lecz dyrektor przerwała mu.

- Nie ma żadnego „ale", panie Malfoy! – powiedziała. - Przez tydzień będziecie patrolować korytarz od dwudziestej drugiej! Bez gadania! A teraz proszę zająć się sobą! Kara zaczyna się od poniedziałku. Jeśli któreś się nie stawi, odejmę punkty! - Minerva odwróciła się na pięcie i usiadła przy stole nauczycielskim nadal zdenerwowana. Ron i Harry wpatrywali się w rozwścieczoną Hermionę przez jakiś czas. Po chwilę poszli do pokoju wspólnego. Draco wybiegł z sali zaraz po nich.

- To niesprawiedliwe! - powiedziała teraz już wściekła Hermiona. - Mam patrolować korytarze przez tydzień i to razem z Malfoyem? – Ron i Harry kiwnęli tylko głowami.

- Hermiono? Dlaczego tak gwałtownie zareagowałaś? - zapytał Ron już nieco spokojniejszą dziewczynę. Harry widząc to podszedł do Deana i Semusa.

- Denerwuje mnie ten Ślizgon - wybąkała szybko Hermiona. Nie chcąc kontynuować rozmowy oparła głowę na ramieniu rudzielca. Ron automatycznie objął ją w pasie z uśmiechem na twarzy. Siedzieli tak przez chwilę. Harry jednak podszedł do nich i powiedział do Hermiony.

- Hermiona? Mogę cię prosić na słówko? - dziewczyna wstała i poszła za Gryfonem w jakiś kąt.

- Ty i Ron coś? No wiesz? - spytał Harry.

- Nie. To tylko przyjaciel… ja nigdy bym. A co się stało? - spytała lekko zakłopotana Hermiona.

- On chyba coś do ciebie czuje. Jeśli ty nie to… nie rób mu nadziei. No i… współczuje tego szlabanu. - Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze zrozumieniem, po czym szybko rozeszli się do dormitoriów kładąc się wcześnie spać. Całej trójce ciężko było jednak zasnąć. Hermiona rozmyślała nad tym o czym mówił jej Harry. „ A może Ron też się jej podoba? Dziwnie byłoby chodzić ze swoim przyjacielem, ale… nie. Tak nie będzie." . Jeszcze chwile myślała o tym, jak wytrzyma ze Ślizgonem szlaban, po czym zasnęła.

W tym samym czasie Ron rozmawiał z Harrym o dzisiejszym dniu.

- Jak myślisz, Harry? Hermiona coś do mnie czuje? - zapytał z przejęciem.

- Myślę, że to co was łączy to raczej tylko przyjaźń, ale… - sądząc po minie przyjaciela wiedział, że musi dodać mu otuchy - …możesz spróbować.

- Szkoda, że musi teraz patrolować korytarze, i to z Malfoyem. Tak w ogóle to ciekawe, dlaczego tak zareagowała? – zapytał chłopak z nutką triumfu w głosie. W końcu nie co dzień widzi się Hermionę rzucającą zaklęcie rozbrajające na Malfoya.

-Yyy… Nie mam pojęcia. Dziewczyny już tak mają, nie? - powiedział Harry, chcąc wybrnąć z sytuacji. - Dobranoc. Trzeba się wyspać, bo jutro mamy większość lekcji ze Ślizgonami - powiedział, po czym obaj chłopcy zasnęli.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Lekcje mijały Hermionie bardzo , ale to bardzo wolno. Cały czas myślała o patrolowaniu korytarzy z jej ulubionym Ślizgonem. Dlaczego akurat ona? Szczerze mówiąc wolałaby już, aby Gryfindorowi odebrano sto punktów. Wytrzymałaby nawet przez cztery godziny z setką mandragor i to bez nauszników, chociaż zapewne zemdlałaby po dziesięciu sekundach. Myślała ona także o Ronie. Tak. Ewidentnie coś do niej czuł. Może by tak spróbować zbliżyć się do niego? Chociaż dziwnie czułaby się obściskując się z rudzielcem na oczach Harrego. Zaraz, zaraz. Przecież wcale nie musi tego robić! Nie myśl o tym Hermiono! Powiedziała do siebie w myślach. Skup się lepiej na tym, aby przeżyć cały wieczór z Malfoyem. Po kolacji trójka Gryfonów usiadła przy stoliku. Wszyscy zmęczeni byli dzisiejszym dniem. Żaden nauczyciel nie dawał im ani chwili wytchnienia. Nie było lekcji na której czegoś im nie zadano. Najbardziej ubolewali nad tym Harry i Ron. „Oni chcą żebyśmy się zachorowali na śmierć! "- mówił rudzielec po każdej lekcji. Cisze przy ich stoliku przerwała Ginny.

- Mogę się przysiąść?- zapytała nieśmiało. Hermiona machnęła zachęcająco ręką wskazując na miejsce obok Harrego. Wiedziała, że siostra Rona podkochiwała się w wybrańcu od dawna. Znowu zapadła cisza, którą przerwała Hermiona.

- Za piętnaście dziesiąta. Pora się zbierać. Nie chcę się narażać McGonagall.

- Zobaczymy się później tak?- zapytał z nadzieją Ron. Harry i Ginny spojrzeli na nią pytająco. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nich rozbawiona. Oczywiście najbardziej zwróciła uwagę na minę Rona. Aż tak mu na niej zależało?

- O tej godzinie będziecie już spać- wychodząc puściła rudzielcowi oko. Nie widziała jednak jego reakcji, gdyż wyszła przez dziurę pod portretem.

Szła dosyć szybkim krokiem. Nie chciała się spóźnić, ponieważ Malfoy doniósłby nawet o minucie jej spóźnienia dyrektorce. Idąc dosyć ciemnym już korytarzem starała się nie zwracać uwagi na obraźliwe pomruki postaci z obrazów. „O tej godzinie zachciało się chodzić po zamku tej dziewusze!". Gdy doszła na miejsce Ślizgon czekał już na nią z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

- Spóźniłaś się pięć sekund Granger! To nie przystoi Gryfonce!- ostatnie słowa wypowiedział tak jakby powiedziała to profesor McGonagall.

- Musisz kupić sobie nowy zegarek Malfoy!- burknęła pod nosem- chodźmy już. Chcę, aby to jak najszybciej się skończyło- przez chwile mierzyli się wzrokiem po czym poszli wzdłuż korytarza.

- Widzę was! Minus pięć punktów dla Ravenclaw!- wykrzyknęła Hermiona. Banda drugorocznych wybiegła zza posągu starej wiedźmy chichocząc.

- Co tam Granger? Jak tam twój chłopak?- rzucił nagle Malfoy jakby od niechcenia.

- Nie powinno cię to interesować! Poza tym Ron nie jest moim chłopakiem- oburzyła się. Dlaczego on znowu to robi?- po tym jak zachowałeś się w sowiarni powinieneś być bardziej potulny Malfoy!- dodała po chwili namysłu. Zobaczyła jak złośliwy grymas spełzł z jego twarzy.

- Minus pięć punktów dla… Slytherinu!- powiedział. Z jego głosu ciężko było wywnioskować co teraz czuje. Musiała się dowiedzieć o co wtedy chodziło.

- Dra.. Malfoy? Dlaczego się wtedy tak zachowałeś?- zapytała Gryfonka. Na jego twarzy znowu pojawił się ten sam uśmieszek.

- Co Granger przejęłaś się mną?- powiedział z kpiną w głosie. Hermiona postanowiła już nigdy go o to nie pytać.

- Nie chciałam po prostu być zbyt blisko jakiegoś psychopaty. Jestem pewna, że w Mungu znajdą dla ciebie miejsce!- odgryzła się szybko. Nie mogła po prostu wytrzymać.

- Nie skorzystam. Za to dla ciebie pewnie już grzeją miejsce.- Hermiona aż poczerwieniała ze złości. Idiota! Zaraz to źle się dla niego skończy. Już otwierała usta aby coś powiedzieć, lecz z jakiejś dawno nie używanej klasy wybiegła dwójka uczniów i popchnęła ich. Hermiona czuła, że traci równowagę. Draco oczywiście też się zachwiał po czym runął z hukiem na Gryfonkę. Przez chwilę nie wiedzieli co się dzieje. Dopiero po paru minutach zauważył, że jego usta stykają się z ustami Granger. Ona najwyraźniej też to spostrzegła. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w jego szare oczy. On też patrzał teraz w jej brązowe ślepia. Szybko jednak się ocknęli i odsunęli od siebie. Gdy obydwoje się ogarnęli spojrzeli na siebie.

- Chyba już koniec na dziś? - powiedziała dziewczyna lekko dysząc.

- Tak. Do jutra - Malfoy odpowiedział jej chłodno po czym odszedł. Dziewczyna bez namysłu rzuciła się w stronę wieży Gryfindoru. Jak to mogło się stać? Ach… Nieważne. To nie miało znaczenia. Uspokoiła się przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego. Gdy weszła do niego z ulgą stwierdziła, że wszyscy już śpią. Szybko weszła po schodach do dormitorium, przebrała się w piżamę, położyła się do łóżka i zasunęła zasłony. Ciężko było jej jednak zasnąć. Myślała o tym co stało się podczas patrolowania korytarzy.

Ślizgon wchodził właśnie do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu nie mogąc przestać myśleć o tym co się stało. W fotelu czekała na niego Pansy.

- Jak tam patrole ze szlamą?- zapytała po czym uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko. Nie odpowiedział jej jednak. Wyraził swoje obrzydzenie i po chwili oznajmił, że musi iść się umyć, bo „ chyba raz otarła się o niego ta szlama " . Nie kłamał. Przecież rzeczywiście się o niego otarła. No… Otarli się o siebie. Co to za różnica? Nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Boże.. przypomniał sobie właśnie, że to był tak jakby przypadkowy, a w dodatku niechciany pocałunek! Wszedł do swojej sypialni. Stały tam trzy łóżka. Były zajmowane przez niego, Crabba i Goyla. Oczywiście teraz dwa z nich będą wolne do końca roku. Wziął zimny prysznic po czym położył się spać. Nadal myślał jednak o tej Granger. Powinien odjąć tym dzieciakom sześćset punktów. Długo tak rozmyślał po czym zasnął.

Rano gdy Hermiona schodziła do pokoju wspólnego czekali już na nią Harry i Ron. Gdy tylko podeszła do nich rudzielec zapytał ją o wczorajszy patrol. Musiał jej o tym przypomnieć?

- Odjęliśmy punkty paru domom i trochę sobie docinaliśmy- odpowiedziała mu bezbarwnym głosem Hermiona- to co? Idziemy? Umieram z głodu- dodała z uśmiechem do chłopców, którzy rozpromienili się. To znaczy Harry nie rozpromienił się tak bardzo jak Ron.

-Czekajcie na mnie!- zawołała ich Ginny gdy przechodzili przez dziurę pod portretem. Na śniadanie doszli w ciszy. Tym razem siostra Rona usiadła razem z nimi.

- Mogę iść dzisiaj z wami do biblioteki? Zauważyłam, że codziennie tam chodzicie. Znaczy po lekcjach- uśmiechnęła się do nich. Hermiona spojrzała na dziewczynę pytająco- mam lekkie trudności z nauką. Myślałam, że możesz mi pomóc!- powiedziała.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Z chęcią ci pomogę- Harry i Ron przytaknęli tylko. Gdy skończyli jeść Ron nagle zapytał Hermioną.

- Może odprowadzę cię dzisiaj na patrol? – dziewczyna zerknęła na niego z zakłopotaniem. Gdy tylko zobaczy Malfoya, żuci się na niego jak dzika bestia. Nie miała ochoty na kolejną konfrontacje z tym Ślizgonem.

- Trafie tam sama- powiedziała. Chłopak posmutniał trochę. Sytuacje spróbował rozluźnić Harry.

- Ron! Przecież mamy górę prac domowych! Chyba nie zostawisz mnie z tym samym? – spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. Nie chciał , aby zbytnio się przejął tym co powiedziała Hermiona - poza tym. Ktoś musi pomóc Ginny!- uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona zaczerwieniła się. Lekcje jak zwykle ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Oczywiście dużo im zadali. Gdy usiedli do stołu, aby zjeść obiad Ginny powiedziała uradowana do Harry'ego i Rona.

- Niedługo mecz Quidditcha! Trzeba będzie ćwiczyć w piątki co tydzień!- Harry i Ron zaczęli cieszyć się razem z nią, a Hermiona patrzała na nich szeroko uśmiechnięta. Draco przyglądał im się. Z czego mogą się cieszyć ci idioci? Po obiedzie Gryfoni poszli do biblioteki odrabiać zadania. Gdy Hermiona skończyła tłumaczyć Ginny coś z zakresu OPCM pomyślała, że warto byłoby powiedzieć jej o wczorajszym patrolu.

- Ginny? Przejdziesz się ze mną?- Ginny kiwnęła głową potwierdzając. Zbierając książki uśmiechnęła się do Harrego. Gdy wyszły na korytarz skierowały się w stronę sowiarni. Tam najłatwiej było rozmawiać. Gdy doszły na miejsce Ginny wpatrywała się przez chwilę w przyjaciółkę pytającym wzrokiem . Hermiona zebrała się w sobie i powiedziała o tym co się wczoraj stało. Dziewczyna wysłuchała jej ze spokojem po czym powiedziała:

- Nie przejmuj się. To był wypadek- spojrzała na zakłopotaną Hermione troskliwym wzrokiem – To nic nie znaczyło! Zapomnij o tym- przyjaciółki uśmiechnęły się do siebie.

- Ginny?- spojrzała na nią nie będąc pewną czy może się ją o to pytać- czy chciałabyś żebym.. No.. Podpytała się o ciebie Harry'ego? – dziewczyna spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

- Zrobiłabyś to? A..Myślisz, że.. Nie domyśliłby się, że coś do niego czuję?- zapytała po czym zaczerwieniła się. Hermiona objęła jej ramię i spojrzała w oczy.

- Wiem, że ci na nim zależy. A co do Harrego to.. Jest więcej niż pewne, że się nigdy nie domyśli. Wiesz jacy są chłopcy!- zachichotały. Ginny spojrzała na nią z podziękowaniem. Wybiła już ósma. Wróciły do wieży Gryffindoru i usiadły z chłopakami, którzy męczyli się nad zadaniem z wróżbiarstwa. Co prawda dużo zmyślali, ale to już nie było takie łatwe gdy uczył ich także Firenzo. Ginny przyglądała się Harry'emu skrobiącego po pergaminie. Gdy Ron skończył pisać zaczął wypytywać Hermione czy na pewno nie chce aby ją odprowadził. Ona jednak nadal mówiła, że to nie jest dobry pomysł.

- Muszę już iść. Mam piętnaście minut- wstała z niechęcią. Gdy dotarła na miejsce Draco już tam był.

- Cześć Granger!- powiedział kpiąco Ślizgon. Ona spojrzała na niego tak jakby chciała go zabić. Po trzydziestu minutach nie odjęli jeszcze nikomu, ani jednego punktu.

- Przepraszam za wczoraj Granger- wycedził Draco. Hermione zamurowało. Słyszała wyraźnie jak Ślizgon ją przeprosił.

- Słucham?- zapytała z niedowierzeniem.

- Przecież słyszałaś Granger!- powiedział teraz już nieco głośniej.

- Nie mów do mnie po nazwisku!- powiedziała zdenerwowana. Nie lubiła, gdy mówił tak do niej.

- A jak mam do ciebie mówić? Może _per_ szlama? Podobałoby ci się to?- powiedział zdenerwowanym tonem.

- Najlepiej się do mnie nie odzywaj. Ty… Ty…- Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedziała jak odgryźć się Ślizgonowi.

- Tak? O co chodzi szlamo?- zapytał drwiącym głosem.

- W takim razie wolę po nazwisku- powiedziała zażenowanym głosem.

- Jak sobie życzysz Granger!- powiedział nonszalanckim tonem w którym wyczuwała jednak nutkę sarkazmu- jeśli nie chcesz to nie muszę taki być- teraz zamurowało ją tak bardzo, że aż przystanęła.

- Owszem nie chcę, ale wydaje mi się, że jest to niemożliwe, a wręcz absurdalne!- powiedziała udając histeryczkę. On uśmiechnął się do niej szarmancko. Taka wersja Dracona Malfoya była dla niej o wiele bardziej pociągająca, choć nie dopuszczała tego do swoich myśli.

- Jeśli tak sądzisz. Jutro tez jest Dzień i masz czas na zmianę zdania! – powiedział Ślizgon. Zmianę zdania? To nie w jego stylu. A może by tak przystać na takie warunki?- Miłej nocy życzę- powiedział uśmiechając się do niej. Gdy odszedł stała jeszcze przez chwilę w korytarzu. „Nie wierzę." Powiedziała do siebie w myślach. Gdy wróciła do dormitorium położyła się do łóżka i od razu zasnęła. Tym razem nie rozmyślała o niczym przed snem. Była zbyt zmęczona.

Ślizgon szedł korytarzem szybkim krokiem. Rozmyślał nad tym, co powiedział do Gryfonki. Miał plan. Chciał ją pogrążyć. Nie dlatego, że wkurzała go w jakiś sposób bardziej niż inni. Chodziło o Weasleya. Widać przecież, że ona mu się podoba. Kiedy zacznie się „przyjaźnić" z tą Granger ten rudzielec będzie zazdrosny jak nigdy wcześniej. Gdy wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu zobaczył Pansy siedzącą na fotelu, która wyglądała bardzo zachęcająco. Patrzyła się na niego tak jakby rozbierała go wzrokiem. On przeszedł jednak obok niej niewzruszony. Obróciła za nim głowę po czym głośno prychnęła i poszła do swojego pokoju z oburzoną miną. Jeśli jego plan ma się udać to musi być sam. Bez Pansy. Bez nikogo. Musi udawać, że się zmienił.

Gdy wszyscy Gryfoni siedzieli już przy swoim stole zajęci jedzeniem śniadania nagle do ich stołu podszedł Hagrid.

- Harry. Wpadniecie do mnie po lekcjach na herbatkę? – zapytał radośnie. Harry i Ron wymienili spojrzenia. Nie mogli przyjść do niego z powodu nawału prac domowych. Rudzielec już otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć, lecz Hermiona przerwała mu.

- Ja z chęcią do ciebie wpadnę. Nie wiem jak Ron i Harry. Oni nie są na bieżąco z pracami domowymi – powiedziała do olbrzyma z uśmiechem. On też się do niej uśmiechnął.

- My… Postaramy się wpaść do ciebie. Może jak Hermiona pomoże nam w lekcjach… - wycedził Ron. Hermiona w tym roku szkolnym jak na razie rzadko im pomagała. Chciała, aby sami się uczyli. W końcu w tym roku piszą owumenty. Hagrid odszedł z lekko smutną miną.

- Hermiono… My raczej z tobą nie pójdziemy, ale dzięki – powiedział Ron, który właśnie kończył jeść jajecznicę.

- Za co dziękujesz? – zapytała zdziwiona.

- No, gdyby nie ty, Hagrid chodziłby naburmuszony. No i niemielibyśmy czasu na prace domowe – odpowiedział szybko. Ona tylko się do niego uśmiechnęła. Wyszli z Wielkiej Sali i popędzili na lekcje. Na przerwach Hermiona myślała o tym co powiedział do niej Malfoy. „Jeśli nie chcesz to nie muszę taki być" rozbrzmiewało jej w głowie. O co może mu chodzić? Zapyta się go dzisiaj.

Po lekcjach trójka Gryfonów z radością stwierdziła, że dzisiaj zadano im mniej niż zwykle. Harry i Ron musieli nadrobić jednak lekcje z poprzedniego tygodnia. Po obiedzie wybrali się wiec do biblioteki. Hermiona natomiast wybrała się do Hagrida. Gdy wyszła na błonia, od razu się rozpromieniła. Ciepły wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy, a promienie słoneczne raziły ją w oczy. Tego właśnie jej brakowało. Chwili wytchnienia. Chciała, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Nie musiałaby zastanawiać się nad niczym. Prze dość długi czas stała ogrzewając się w słońcu. Gdy stanęła przed chatką gajowego, zapukała mocno w duże drewniane drzwi. Olbrzym otworzył jej prawie natychmiast.

- Cześć Hermiono! – powiedział zamykając drzwi chatki. Jak zwykle roiło się w niej od dziwnych stworzeń – może herbatki? Zaraz przyniosę jakieś herbatniki! – powiedział z zapałem, a ona tylko pokiwała głową. Gdy postawił na stoliku dwa duże kubki herbaty i jakieś ciasteczka, spojrzał się na nią z nieco smutną miną.

- Myślałem, że jednak przyjdą. No, ale nauka jest najważniejsza teraz, nie?- powiedział swoim grubym głosem.

- Jestem pewna, że gdy nadrobią wszystko zajdą do ciebie. Właśnie. Chciałeś nam o czymś powiedzieć? Ja mogę wszystko przekazać.  
Uśmiechnął się do niej. Przez chwilę nad czymś rozmyślał. W tym czasie Hermiona wzięła jednego herbatnika, którego prawie nie dało się pogryźć. Udała więc, że wzięła kawałek do ust i spojrzała się na niego pytająco.

- Będziesz musiała to powiedzieć chłopakom, bo już pojutrze mnie tutaj nie będzie. Znowu wyjeżdżam na pakty z olbrzymami, cholibka. Oczywiście z Olimpią – uśmiechnął się, gdy tylko wspomniał jej imię.

- Ale wrócisz na przerwę świąteczną, tak? - zapytała Hermiona. Nie lubiła kiedy Hagrid wyjeżdżał. Po prostu zawsze się wtedy martwiła.

- A czy ja wiem. Mam taką nadzieję – odpowiedział ze smutkiem.  
- A jak tam Graup? Co z jego angielskim? – Hermiona zmieniła szybko temat, a widząc, że pół-olbrzym rozpogodził się wiedziała, że dobrze wybrała.  
- Bardzo dobrze! Może… Odwiedzilibyście go jak mnie nie będzie, co? Bidak sam będzie się nudził. Poduczycie go troszkę.  
- Wspaniały pomysł! Dawno go nie widzieliśmy! – powiedziała dziewczyna z lekko wymuszonym entuzjazmem.  
- No. Już się robi ciemno trochę. Musisz już lecieć, no nie? Następnym razem przyjdź wcześniej – powiedział, po czym wstali, a Hermiona wyszła z chatki i pożegnała się z gajowym. Teraz było już o wiele chłodniej. Przez całą drogę pocierała sobie ramiona, aby chociaż trochę je rozgrzać. Gdy weszła do zamku szybko poszła do wieży Gryffindoru. Ginny, Ron i Harry siedzieli teraz przy kominku. Najwyraźniej chłopcy skończyli już esej na transmutacje, który mieli napisać na jutro.

- Nareszcie jesteś! – zawołał Ron bardziej szczęśliwy niż zwykle – Hagrid miał coś ważnego do przekazania? - zapytał z ciekawością. Harry i Ginny spojrzeli na nią pytająco.

- Tak. Pojutrze wyjeżdża. Znowu na pakty z olbrzymami. Najwyraźniej chciał się pożegnać – powiedziała bezbarwnym tonem. Wiedziała, że Hagridowi było bardzo smutno, dlatego że nie przyszli. – pod jego nieobecność odwiedzimy Graupa.  
Usiadła w fotelu obok Rona.

- Wiesz, kiedy on wraca? – zapytał Harry. Jemu najbardziej zależało na przyjaźni z tym pół olbrzymem.

- Powinien wrócić przez przerwą świąteczna. Ma taką nadzieję - powiedziała z lekkim smutkiem w głosie.

- Jutro wpadniemy do niego i się pożegnamy. We czwórkę! – powiedział Harry, zerkając na Ginny. Ona się zaczerwieniła. Hermiona i Ron kiwnęli tylko głowami, po czym dziewczyna oznajmiła wszystkim, że musi iść na patrol. Rudzielec od razu zrobił złą minę. Zawsze był taki, gdy musiała tam iść i to jeszcze z Malfoyem!

Ślizgon jak zwykle czekał już na nią. Przez chwile patrzyli na siebie po czym ruszyli korytarzem. Przez dłuższy czas nie odzywali się do siebie. Odejmowali tylko punkty poszczególnym domom.

- Malfoy? – w końcu zaczęła Hermiona – ty mówiłeś wczoraj poważnie? – zapytała jakby od niechcenia. Było to dla niej jednak ważne.

- Ale o czym? - powiedział tak, jakby nic nie wiedział. Tak jakby nie pamiętał o czym wczoraj rozmawiali.

- No o tym, że nie musisz być taki. Mówiłeś poważnie? – zapytała nadal z niedowierzaniem. Spojrzał się na nią drwiąco.

- Nie rzucam słów na wiatr, Granger. O ile się nie mylę to miałaś czas do dzisiaj? – powiedział bez sarkazmu. Powiedział to całkiem normalnie tak jakby mówił do swojej starej przyjaciółki. Przez chwilę żadne z nich nic nie mówiło. Po czym Hermiona powiedziała:

- No bo wiesz. Ty… Zawsze byłeś taki… No wiesz. Chamski. Dla mnie. Dla Rona i Harrego. Skąd nagle taka zmiana? – spytała nieśmiało.

- Nie mówiłem, że mogę nie być taki dla Weasleya i Pottera – dziewczynę to nie zdziwiło. Przecież nie mogła dużo od niego oczekiwać.

- Dobrze. Możesz nie być dla mnie chamski, ale nie przesadzajmy z tą uprzejmością. Zawsze będziesz tym Malfoyem! – powiedziała Gryfonka jakby z oburzeniem. Nie chciała wyjść na idiotkę. Oczywiście dobrze byłoby, gdyby ten Ślizgon przestał się jej czepiać, ale w tym musiał być jakiś haczyk. Mógł też coś knuć.

- Oczywiście. Już po północy. Pozwolisz, że już cię opuszczę? – powiedział nonszalanckim głosem, po czym odszedł. Dziewczyna stała jeszcze chwilę na korytarzu. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Chyba właśnie pogodziła się z… Draco.

Dodawać będę coś co tydzień lub dwa. Mam nadzieje, że w końcu zaczniecie komentować, bo nie wiem czy komuś się podoba to co piszę. ;


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Następnego dnia wychodząc z przyjaciółmi przez dziurę pod portretem o mało nie zaniemówiła. Stał przed nimi Draco Malfoy. Ron wyszedł na przód tak jakby chciał wziąć go na siebie. Wrogowie patrzyli na siebie ze złością. Nagle Malfoy przeniósł wzrok na Hermionę i uśmiechnął się. Rudzielec otworzył oczy ze zdumienia.  
- Pomyślałem, że może wpadnę po ciebie przed patrolem, Hermiono – powiedział Ślizgon jak do starej przyjaciółki. Harry spojrzał na Hermionę badawczo, Ginny zrobiła to samo trzymając go za rękaw.  
- Ja… Tak, oczywiście, Draco. To miłe – wybąkała szybko czerwieniąc się. Poczuła się dziwnie wymawiając jego imię. Ron patrzył na Malfoya z nienawiścią, a on nie zwracał na niego uwagi.  
- W takim razie będę czekał na ciebie tutaj za piętnaście dziesiąta. – Ślizgon uśmiechnął się do niej po czym odszedł. Przez chwilę cała czwórka stała bez ruchu. Hermiona czuła, że czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej, w końcu wszyscy wpatrywali się na nią z ciekawością. Harry przerwał jednak milczenie:  
- Hermiono? Chciałabyś nam coś powiedzieć? – zapytał swobodnym tonem, którym mówi się „Może przynieść ci bułki ze sklepu?" . Gdy schodzili po schodach Hermiona zebrała się w sobie i w końcu powiedziała:  
- Wczoraj… No… Tak jakby pogodziłam się z Mal… Draco. – powiedziała szybko. Ron wpatrywał się w nią ze złością.  
- Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałaś? Poza tym jak możesz teraz przyjaźnić się z Malfoyem? Przecież on zabił Dumbledora! On jest śmierciożercą, Hermiono. Śmierciożercą! Powinnaś to przedyskutować z nami, ale najwyraźniej masz więcej zaufania do tego śmiecia! – wykrzykiwał Ron. Spojrzał na Hermionę, której po policzkach pociekły łzy i odszedł. Ona jeszcze przez chwilę jeszcze wpatrywała się w odchodzącego przyjaciela, po czym pobiegła w stronę wieży Gryffindoru rzucając tylko szybko:  
- Jeśli chcecie możecie przynieść mi coś do jedzenia…  
Harry chciał za nią pobiec, lecz Ginny złapała go za rękaw.  
- Teraz trzeba zająć się Ronem. Poza tym zobacz - powiedziała wskazując na Ślizgona idącego za Hermioną. - On ją pocieszy. – Harry kiwnął głową i razem poszli do Wielkiej Sali.

Tymczasem zrozpaczona Gryfonka stała już przed portretem Grubej Damy chcąc przypomnieć sobie hasło.  
- Jak do cholery brzmiało to hasło? – powiedziała Gryfonka dławiąc się łzami. Usiadła na podłodze opierając się o ścianę i zaczęła szlochać. Nagle poczuła jak ktoś obejmuje ją ramieniem i podnosi. Był to Malfoy. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z rozpaczą, a on przytulił ją. Nagle poczuła się lepiej, chłonęła jego zapach i wtulała się w niego. On głaskał ją lekko po plecach. Stali tak parę minut. Po chwili jednak Gryfonka odsunęła się od niego i odezwała się już o wiele bardziej spokojna:  
- Przepraszam. Masz… Przeze mnie masz mokrą szatę.  
- Nieważne. Nie wiedziałem, że przeklinasz. – Uśmiechnął się do niej szarmancko. Parsknęła śmiechem. Ślizgon spojrzał w jej brązowe oczy i znowu przytulił widząc, że znów zacznie płakać. Dotykał jej miękkich, falowanych włosów.  
- Chodźmy na śniadanie. Pokaż, że jesteś silna. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. Już nie wyglądała tak jakby płakała. Kiwnęła głową i razem poszli do Wielkiej Sali.

Ron nadal zdenerwowany wyzywał Malfoya. Ginny i Harry próbowali go uspokoić.  
- Znowu wyszedłeś na idiotę, Ron! Jeśli ci na niej zależy to najlepiej się nie odzywaj! – uciszał go Harry. Rudzielec wbił widelec w kiełbaskę i zaczął jeść. Ginny spojrzała na Harrego zaniepokojona.  
- Myślisz, że się pogodzą?- wyszeptała mu do ucha. Chłopak pokiwał tylko głową po czym spojrzał na drzwi wejściowe. Ginny od razu zwróciła wzrok w to samo miejsce. Do Sali wchodził Draco obejmujący Hermionę. Pożegnali się, po czym Gryfonka usiadła przy stole obok Harrego. Spojrzała z pogardą na czerwonego ze złości Rona.  
- Jak się czujesz? – zapytała Ginny Gryfonkę.  
- O wiele lepiej. Dziękuję, że źle nie zareagowaliście – powiedziała uśmiechając się do dwójki przyjaciół. – Ymm… Harry? Moglibyśmy po lekcjach porozmawiać? – zapytała. Harry kiwnął tylko głową. – Przepraszam, że wam nie powiedziałam. Pogodziliśmy się wczoraj – uśmiechnęła się.  
- Mogłaś powiedzieć nam rano – wybąkał pod nosem Ron.  
- Mówiłeś coś? – zapytała bezbarwnym głosem Hermiona udając, że nie słyszała co powiedział. On nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Wlepiał tylko wzrok w stół Ślizgonów.  
- Hermiono. Chyba się dzisiaj nie spotkamy… Mieliśmy iść do Hagrida się pożegnać – powiedział Harry. Dziwnie się czuł, gdy Ron i Hermiona byli ze sobą skłóceni.  
- Przecież nie ma go na śniadaniu. Przyszedłby na nie, żeby się z wami pożegnać. Najwyraźniej już wyjechał – powiedziała dziewczyna. Harry nagle posmutniał.

Zajęcia w szkole minęły wyjątkowo szybko. Hermiona po lekcjach zaciągnęła Harrego na błonia. Miała w tym jeden konkretny cel.  
- Harry? Co myślisz o Ginny? – zapytała kopiąc kamień. Harry zdziwił się lekko.  
- Myślę, że jest miła… całkiem ładna… lubię ją… - powiedział lekko zakłopotany.  
- Nic do niej nie czujesz? – zapytała dziewczyna jakby od niechcenia.  
- Ja? No sam nie wiem. Może chyba… tak… – powiedział zawstydzony. Dziwnie było mu o tym mówić. Hermiona spojrzała na niego łobuzersko.  
- Musisz jej o tym powiedzieć! Teraz! – zanim chłopak zdążył coś powiedzieć chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła do biblioteki. Gdy wpadli do niej wszyscy spojrzeli na nich ze zdziwieniem. Pewnie dlatego, że trzymali się za ręce. Szybko dosiedli się do rodzeństwa. Hermiona co chwilę zerkała na Harrego i kopała go lekko pod stołem. W końcu Harry odważył się odezwać.  
- Ginny? Idziesz już? Bo… jeśli nie chcesz to nie musisz! – powiedział lekko się czerwieniąc. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego i wyszli razem. Hermiona odprowadziła ich wzrokiem. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w regały książek rozmyślając o tym, co mogą robić teraz Ginny i Harry. Wyjęła pióro i pergamin. Zabrała się za pisanie eseju na eliksiry. Już prawie kończyła, gdy podniosła głowę i zobaczyła Rona wpatrującego się w nią z rozmarzoną miną. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem, lecz gdy zobaczyła, że posmutniał… Nie mogła mu tego robić. Dokończyła skrobać po pergaminie po czym schowała go razem z piórem do torby i uśmiechnęła się do rudzielca. Przez chwilę siedzieli wpatrzeni w siebie. Chłopak nad czymś intensywnie myślał marszcząc brwi. Najwyraźniej chciał jakoś zacząć rozmowę. _Nie będę mu tego ułatwiać_, powiedziała w myślach Hermiona nie zauważając, że całej scenie przygląda się Draco. Miał nadzieję, że mu nie wybaczy tak szybko, ale ona najwyraźniej czekała tylko na okazję, aby pogodzić się z tym idiotą.  
- Hermiono – zaczął poważnie Ron. – Dzisiaj… - zawahał się. Przymknął lekko oczy, a gdy je otworzył z jego ust wyrwał się potok słów. – Źle zareagowałem na to, że nam nie powiedziałaś, ale to tylko dlatego, że nie ufam temu Ślizgonowi. Nie pozwolę, aby cię skrzywdził. Musisz mnie zrozumieć, Hermiono… – Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, bo dziewczyna uciszyła go ruchem ręki. Chwilę rozmyślała, lecz w końcu wydusiła z siebie to co od samego początku chciała mu powiedzieć.  
- Ron. W pewnym sensie cię rozumiem. – Tutaj zrobiła przerwę, sprawdzając reakcję chłopca. Jego twarz trwała w skupieniu. – Musisz jednak zrozumieć, że potrafię o siebie zadbać. Poza tym, jeszcze nie ufam Draconowi tak… jak ufam wam. – Przy ostatnim zdaniu starała się mówić jak najspokojniej. Uśmiechnęła się do Rona i wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stroną, chcąc położyć ją na jego dłoni. Natychmiast rozluźnił się.  
- Czy… - Przez chwilę wahał się. – …moglibyśmy resztę rozmowy przenieść gdzie indziej? Chciałbym z tobą poważnie porozmawiać.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco. On jednak spojrzał znacząco w stronę drzwi. Zabrali swoje torby, po czym wyszli na niemal pusty korytarz.  
- A więc.. jeśli chodzi o Malfoya to chciałbym żebyś naprawdę uważała. Jeśli coś ci zrobi to ja zrobię wszystko, abyś poczuła się lepiej, bo wiesz ja… przemyślałem sobie to wszystko i już rozumiem to… że trochę rzeczywiście przesadziłem. Po prostu mi na tobie zależy. – Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział bardzo miękko patrząc dziewczynie w oczy. Najwyraźniej był trochę zażenowany tym wszystkim. Nagle jego oczy zrobiły się szkliste. Hermiona przystanęła, spojrzała na niego opiekuńczo i przytuliła go mocno. Chłopak odwzajemnił uścisk szepcząc jej do ucha bardzo ciche „_Przepraszam_". Gdy odsunęli się od siebie, skierowali się w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru bez słowa. Dopiero gdy przeszli przez portret Grubej Damy ujrzeli Harrego i Ginny wtulonych w siebie naprzeciwko kominka. Dwójka usiadła przy nich. Harry spojrzał z uśmiechem na Hermionę będąc jej dzisiaj wdzięczny za dwie rzeczy.

Zegar wskazywał pięćdziesiąt cztery minuty po dziewiątej. Hermiona leniwie wstała przeciągając się. Trójka przyjaciół spojrzała na nią pytająco.  
- Patrolowanie korytarzy. Zapomnieliście? – Uśmiechnęła się do nich. Ron odwzajemnił go nieśmiało.  
Wychodząc z dziury pod portretem zobaczyła Malfoy'a opartego o ścianę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego radośnie. On jednak uniósł tylko lekko kąciki ust po czym zapytał ją, czy mogą już iść. Ruszyli korytarzem w ciszy, którą po jakimś czasie przerwała Hermiona.  
- Pogodziłam się z Ronem. – Uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl o tym. – On już przemyślał sobie to wszystko.  
- Tak, wiem – powiedział szorstko Ślizgon.  
- Jesteś na mnie zły? – zapytała niepewnie Gryfonka.  
- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Martwi mnie tylko to z jaką szybkością mu wybaczasz. - Nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Szedł jedynie przed siebie rozglądając się.  
- Ja… Jak to? Rozmawiałam z nim przecież, mówiłam ci o tym zresztą! On przemyślał to sobie i…  
- Parę godzin nie mogło wystarczyć temu idiocie na zrozumienie tego, że źle postąpił – powiedział szybko Draco.  
- On naprawdę... Nie nazywaj go idiotą! Nie znasz go – powiedziała stanowczo dziewczyna.  
- Minus pięć punktów dla Ravenclav - powiedział bezbarwnym głosem. Zza posągu jednookiej wiedźmy wyskoczyło kilkoro trzeciorocznych – Czy to coś ma do rzeczy? – zapytał lekceważąco Hermionę.  
- Oczywiście, że ma! Zawsze byłeś dla niego chamski, obrażałeś jego rodzinę choć nic o nim nie wiedziałeś i jak mniemam nadal nie wiesz! – powiedziała patrząc na jego profil, ponieważ nadal wpatrywał się przed siebie. – Jesteś tam? – zapytała machając mu ręką przed oczami.  
- Tak, jestem – odpowiedział chłodnym głosem nadal nie patrząc na nią.  
- O co ci chodzi, Draco? – zapytała zdenerwowana.  
- A o to, że coś za szybko wybaczasz zawsze temu… Och przestań Granger… IDIOCIE! – powiedział zirytowany.  
- Dlaczego musisz być taki… - nie zdążyła wypowiedzieć ostatniego słowa, ponieważ ku nim biegła właśnie profesor McGonagall. Zatrzymała się na chwilę łapiąc oddech, po czym zwróciła się do Draco.  
- Panie Malfoy… Blaise Zabini jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym – wydyszała szybko.  
- Co z nim jest? – zapytał zaniepokojony chłopak. Hermiona jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go takiego.  
- Został ugodzony trzema zaklęciami oszałamiającymi w podbrzusze. Leży teraz w skrzydle szpitalnym. Pani Pomfrey powinna mu pomóc, a jeśl nie uda jej się to… będzie musiał zostać przeniesiony do szpitala Świętego Munga – powiedziała lekko drżącym głosem. Draco miał szkliste oczy.  
- Mogę iść do niego? – zapytał trochę nieśmiało.  
- Oczywiście, że tak! Panna Granger też powinna iść. Nierozsądnie jest chodzić samemu po szkole o tak późnej porze – powiedziała z troską, patrząc na Hermionę. Ślizgon nie spojrzał na nią, aż do tej pory. Bał się. Bał się o swojego przyjaciela. Dziewczyna szybko odwróciła wzrok. Nie chciała patrzeć na niego w takim stanie. Czuła się winna.

Doszli do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Podeszli do jedynego łóżka, które była zajęte. Draco stanął, nieruchomo wpatrując się w przyjaciela. Profesor McGonagall wskazała Hermionie krzesło szepcząc jej do ucha.  
- Czy mogłabyś… Zostać tutaj z nim, panno Granger? – zapytała niepewnie. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i usiadła na krześle. Nauczycielka wyszła zostawiając ich samych. Gryfonka przez parę minut wpatrywała się w czarnoskórego mężczyznę. Blaise, który był bardzo przystojny, wyglądał teraz jak warzywo. Jego skóra była jakby sina, a choć spał wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. Chwyciła go za rękę. Była zimna, wręcz lodowata.  
Draco nie wiedział co myśleć. Jego przyjaciel wrócił dzisiaj do szkoły i na powitanie dostał zaklęciem oszałamiającym? Jeszcze była z nim Hermiona. Właśnie. Spojrzał na nią. Trzymała chorego za rękę. Miała zatroskaną minę, choć go nie znała. Jak to jest możliwe? Nie znać kogoś, może nawet wręcz za bardzo kogoś nie lubić, lecz współczuć mu?  
Podszedł do niej, a ona spojrzała się na niego. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią. Był to wzrok przepełniony strachem. Mógł go stracić. Mógł, a nawet może właśnie w tym momencie, tu i teraz stracić najlepszego przyjaciela. Obszedł łóżko siadając na krześle. Nie patrzył Hermionie w oczy. Bał się, że zobaczy w nich współczucie i troskę. Nie wiedział nawet do końca dlaczego czuł przed tym lęk. Przez chwilę myślał o tych wszystkich chwilach spędzonych z Zabinim. O tym jak wieczorem, przed snem, rozmawiali o głupotach, bo byli zbyt zmęczeni, by wymyśleć coś ciekawszego. Śmiali się z byle czego. Tak po prostu. Byle spędzić czas razem. Jak razem się wspierali. Nieważne co, nieważne kiedy, zawsze starali się sobie pomóc. Miałby to teraz wszystko stracić? _Nie, to niemożliwe_, przywrócił się do porządku. On przeżyje.  
Nawet nie zauważył, że Gryfonka podeszła do niego i przysunęła sobie krzesło. Spojrzał na nią. W jej oczach nie było uczuć, których obawiał się chłopak. To było zrozumienie. _Oh, Merlinie, dziękuję ci!_ Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu nadal się w niego wpatrując. Wiedziała co musi teraz czuć. Sama wie jak to jest, gdy przyjaciół dzielą od śmierci zaledwie minuty, a nawet sekundy. Na szczęście troje jej najlepszych przyjaciół leżało teraz w ciepłych łóżkach. Nie wiedziała jak ma wesprzeć Malfoy'a. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie to, że w ogóle go nie zna. Poznała jedynie stronę tego złego Ślizgona, który uprzykrzał jej życie przez ostatnie sześć lat. Co natomiast z dobrym Draconem? Co lubił? Na jakie tematy mogła z nim rozmawiać? Przez ostatnie parę dni ich relacje skupiały się tylko na tym, że on ją pocieszał. Ewidentne musi przystopować z rozwojem ich stosunku do siebie.  
Prawie pół nocy spędzili na wpatrywanie się w zesztywniałego Zabiniego. Tylko pół nocy, ponieważ właśnie wtedy przyszła profesor McGonagall, wciąż ubrana w swoje szaty.  
- Panno Granger, zaraz odprowadzę panią do Wieży Gryffindoru. Natomiast pan, panie Malfoy, może zostać z chłopakiem – spojrzała na niego z troską. – Nie może pan jednak cały czas tutaj przebywać. Mam nadzieję, że jutro wybierze się pan do Hogsmade.  
Oboje kiwnęli głową. Hermiona szybko ruszyła w stronę nauczycielki po czym obie wyszły na korytarz. Gdy tylko zamknęły drzwi i odeszły parę metrów od Skrzydła Szpitalnego, Minerva zagadała:  
- W tych specjalnych okolicznościach może się pani wybrać do Hogsmade o dowolnej godzinie. Nalegam jednak, aby nie szła pani sama.  
- Oczywiście, pani profesor. Czy mogłabym o coś spytać? – Dyrektor wahała się przez chwilę po czym kiwnęła głową i spojrzała na nią z ciekawością. – Chodzi o Malfoy'a. Dlaczego pani… przyjęła go do Hogwartu? Po tym co…  
- Nie zabił Albusa – powiedziała stanowczo – Zabił go Snape, ale… nie jest tak jak myślisz, Hermiono. Nie mogę powiedzieć ci nic więcej. Ten chłopak nic nie zrobił – zakończyła poważnym głosem. Dziewczyna przytaknęła jej tylko. Resztę drogi szły w ciszy. Gdy Hermiona weszła do Pokoju Wspólnego, wydawał się pusty. Weszła szybko po schodach do dormitorium dziewcząt, przebrała się w piżamę i poszła spać. Nie miała sił na to, aby myśleć o czymkolwiek.

Rano obudziła się z potwornym bólem głowy. Czuła się tak, jakby coś rozsadzało jej czaszkę. Spojrzała na mały zegarek stojący na jej szafce nocnej. Była szósta trzydzieści siedem. Spała więc zaledwie trzy godziny. Przez parę minut walczyła ze sobą, a raczej ze swoim zmęczeniem, po czym wstała z łóżka i skierowała się w stronę łazienki. Poczuła ulgę, gdy strumień ciepłej wody oblewał jej zmęczoną przeżyciami z wczorajszej, a także dzisiejszej nocy twarz. W łazience spędziła około czterdzieści minut. Dziewczyny, z którymi dzieliła pokój jeszcze spały. Cicho wymknęła się na korytarz, po czym zeszła na dół do pokoju wspólnego. W fotelu przy kominku siedział Neville czytając jakąś książkę. Przeszła cicho przez pomieszczenie.  
- Późno się dzisiaj wróciło, co? – zapytał chłopak nie odrywając oczu od książki.  
Hermiona przełknęła ślinę, po czym odwróciła się do niego.  
- Byłeś tutaj przez całą noc? – zapytała lekko zażenowana.  
Gryfon uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Dziewczyna usiadła na fotelu naprzeciwko niego. Dopiero teraz na nią spojrzał. W jego oczach widać było rozbawienie. Przez te wakacje Neville zmienił się. Oczywiście na lepsze. Zrobił się bardziej odważny i przede wszystkim wyprzystojniał. Nie zabrakło również docinek z jego strony, lecz znał granice.  
- Hermiono. Wyglądałaś na przerażoną, gdy wchodziłaś w nocy do Pokoju Wspólnego. Co się stało? – podniósł rękę, gdy zobaczył lekki protest w jej oczach. – Nie wywiniesz się. Gadaj.  
- Ja… Tylko nie mów nikomu… - zawahała się. Zauważyła, że chłopak zaczął wzbudzać jej zaufanie. – Spędziłam tę noc w skrzydle szpitalnym – bąknęła szybko. Gryfon zmarszczył brwi wpatrując się w nią.  
- Coś ci się stało? A może strzeliłaś Malfoy'a jakimś niezbyt przyjemnym urokiem? – spojrzał na nią tak jakby bardziej przekonywała go ta druga opcja.  
- Nie zgadłeś. Przyjaciela Malfoy'a trafiły trzy zaklęcia oszałamiające. Musiałam tam być. McGonagall mnie o to prosiła. – Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.  
- No tak. Powinnaś uważać na niego, Hermiono. Wiem, że czasami może wyglądać na to, że się zmienił, ale… po prostu uważaj. Dobrze? – powiedział z troską. Ona kiwnęła tylko głową.  
- Ty… Idziesz do Hogsmade? – mruknęła szybko, chcąc sprowadzić rozmowę na nieco lżejsze tematy.  
- Nie. Ten dzień będę musiał niestety spędzić sam – powiedział z lekkim smutkiem.  
- A może… Spędzimy ten czas razem? – zapytała nieśmiało. Neville spojrzał na nią uśmiechając się szarmancko. Dziewczyna czuła jak zaczyna się czerwienić. To rozbawiło go jeszcze bardziej.  
- Oczywiście, że tak. Dawno razem nie rozmawialiśmy. Może spotkamy się o dwunastej w Sali Wejściowej? – zapytał nadal rozbawiony jej reakcją.  
- Tak – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się do niego. – Ja już pójdę. Spotkamy się później.  
Szybko wyszła nie chcąc pokazać Neville'owi, że czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego zaczął wzbudzać w niej takie emocje. Najwyraźniej nie była przyzwyczajona do tego jaki teraz jest.  
Szybko skierowała się w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Chciała sprawdzić, czy Draco nadal tam był. Gdy tylko przeszła przez drzwi, zobaczyła Ślizgona opierającego głowę na łóżku Zabiniego. Podeszła do niego, aby obudzić go i zaproponować, a nawet kazać iść mu się przespać. Szturchnęła go lekko. Niestety to nic nie dało. Zaczął jedynie szeptać coś pod nosem. Śpiący Draco Malfoy wyglądał o wiele łagodniej niż ten, który nie spał. Dziewczyna zdecydowała się klepnąć go lekko w policzek. To na szczęście podziałało, bo szybko odskoczył nie wiedząc najwyraźniej gdzie jest. Hermiona wzięła go pod ramię mówiąc, że musi położyć się spać. On zbytnio nie protestował. Gdy doszli do miejsca, w którym trzeba było wypowiedzieć hasło, Hermiona zaczęła szturchać Draco.  
- Draco? Draco! Ja nie znam hasła. Musisz je wypowiedzieć. Och, już dobrze. Możesz je powiedzieć kiedy będę na innym korytarzu? Potem wprowadzę cię do twojego dormitorium, dobrze? – zapytała szybko. On tylko kiwnął głową. Odeszła od niego dość daleko. Po paru minutach wróciła. Przytrzymując go weszli przez próg. Niezbyt interesował ją wystrój pokoju wspólnego, choć prawdę mówiąc rzucał się w oczy. Draco wskazał jej drzwi do swojego dormitorium. Położyła go na łóżku. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego siedząc na krawędzi łóżka. Gdy spróbowała wstać on niespodziewanie złapał ją za nadgarstek szepcząc _„Zostań". _Patrzył na nią błagalnym wzrokiem, w którym widać było zmęczenie. „ _Zostań tylko dopóki nie zasnę, proszę_". Usiadła na rogu łóżka wpatrując się w zmęczonego Ślizgona. Draco nie zamykał oczu przez jakieś dziesięć minut. W końcu Hermionę dopadło zmęczenie. Podeszła do dwóch innych łóżek, znajdujących się w pokoju. Niestety, oba pachniały dziwnie i nie miała ochoty się na nich kłaść. Zrezygnowana podeszła do nadal nieśpiącego Malfoy'a i położyła się obok niego najdalej jak mogła. Nie było jednak żadnego problemu z miejscem, ponieważ łóżka w Slytherinie były o wiele szersze od tych w Gryffindorze. Zamknęła zmęczone oczy. Nie mogła jednak zasnąć, więc zdecydowała się po prostu czuwać. Nie miała siły się ruszyć. Nagle poczuła rękę na swojej tali. Była tak znużona, że nawet nie chciała otworzyć oczu, aby sprawdzić czy rzeczywiście ktoś ją dotknął. Leżała tak długo, aż zasnęła.  
Draco nadal trzymał rękę na jej talii będąc zadowolony z siebie. Wtulał się w jej miękkie, falowane włosy. Szczerzę mówiąc nie wiedział za bardzo co właściwie teraz robi. Zasnął w mgnieniu oka.

Nagle ktoś zaczął krzyczeć i wydzierać się ze złością. Draco otworzył oczy widząc rozgniewaną Pansy Parkinson. Przez chwilę nie docierało do niego co mówi.  
- CO TO JEST? CO TO MA DO CHOLERY BYĆ?!– krzyczała. – CO TU ROBI TA… TA WSTRĘTNA SZLAMA?  
Dopiero teraz Ślizgon dostrzegł jak Hermiona siedzi skulona w kącie. Krew ściekała jej z ręki. Nagle w jej stronę poleciała jego zapalniczka uderzając Gryfonkę w głowę. Szybko zerwał się na nogi i wyrzucił Pansy za drzwi.  
- Wynoś się stąd, Parkinson! – wykrzyczał do zamkniętych już drzwi.  
Podszedł do łkającej Hermiony. Wokół niej leżało potłuczone szkło.  
- Draco… Zabierz mnie stąd - powiedziała roztrzęsionym głosem. – O dwunastej jestem umówiona z Nevillem. Właśnie.  
Wstała patrząc na swoje krwawiące ramie. Wyciągnęła różdżkę.  
- _Volnera Samantum! _- wypowiedziała zaklęcie. Wszystkie rany, które były na jej ramieniu zniknęły. Rzuciła na siebie jeszcze tylko zaklęcie czyszczące. – Muszę iść – wycedziła szybko po czym wyszła przez drzwi.  
Schodziła szybko po schodach prowadzących do Pokoju Wspólnego. Gdy przechodziła przez niego, spotkała się z wieloma drwiącymi uśmieszkami. Gdy tylko drzwi do lokum Slytherinu zniknęły zaczęła biec w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Gdy tylko weszła dziurą pod portretem rzuciła się w stronę swojego dormitorium. Zatrzymał ją jednak Harry.  
- Hermiono? Co ci się stało? – zapytał z troskę w głosie. Patrzył na nią tak, jakby właśnie zmarła cała jej rodzina, a on byłby jedyną osobą, która może jej pomóc.  
- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi – powiedziała bezbarwnym głosem. Harry położył dłonie na jej ramionach i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.  
- Ymm… Przecież… - powiedział niepewnie. – Chodzi o to, że zazwyczaj nie wracasz z poszarpanymi ubraniami do Wieży Gryffindoru – wyszeptał nadal patrząc na nią z troską.  
Hermiona poczuła nagły przypływ emocji. _„Zapomniałam o ubraniu", _skarciła się w duchu. Nagle do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Rzuciła się przyjacielowi na ramię. Harry zaczął głaskać ją po plecach nie pytając o nic. Wiedział, że była załamana.  
- To nie moja wina… Byłam zmęczona… Nie chciałam tego – mówiła dławiąc się łzami.  
Będzie musiała powiedzieć mu o tym. Jednak nie o wszystkim. O wszystkim mogła powiedzieć tylko jednej osobie.


	5. Chapter 5

Przepraszam za to, że tak długo nie dodawałam rozdziału. Myślę, że wreszcie coś się stało i z tego powodu jestem bardzo zadowolona. Życzę miłego czytania.

* * *

Na zielonym dywanie leżał jasnowłosy mężczyzna. W ręku trzymał kryształową szklankę do połowy pełną. Wypełniała ją jasnobrązowa ciecz, Ognista Whisky. Ślizgon był jednak trzeźwy. Nie miał powodu do tego, aby się upić. Wystarczyło mu jedynie parę łyków, by ukoić nerwy. Nagle wstał zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że tkwi już tak parę godzin. Poszedł do łazienki i wziął zimny prysznic. Niczego nie pragnął bardziej niż chłodnej wody spływającej po jego zmęczonej twarzy. Gdy wyszedł owinął sobie biodra ręcznikiem. Oparł się o umywalkę wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. „_Po co ja do cholery prosiłem ją, żeby została ze mną? Mogłem pozwolić jej iść. A teraz? Och… Będę musiał jej to wszystko wytłumaczyć". _Umył zęby, aby pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego oddechu. Gdy tylko wyschły mu włosy, ułożył je w tak zwany niesforny nieład, po czym wszedł do sypialni, aby się ubrać. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ścianę siedząc na niepościelonym łóżku. Rozmyślał nad tym, jak załagodzić tę sprawę, ale teraz to nie było najważniejsze. Najważniejszy był Blaise, który leżał nieprzytomny w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Na samą myśl o tym Draco wstał szybko i wyszedł z dormitorium pędząc, aby zobaczyć co dzieje się teraz z jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Gdy dotarł na miejsce i wszedł przez drzwi, pani Pomfrey zatrzymała go.  
- Musi teraz odpoczywać, panie Malfoy – powiedziała cicho.  
- Muszę zobaczyć, co się z nim dzieje! – powiedział podniesionym głosem. Zza kurtyny usłyszał swojego przyjaciela.  
- Draco? To ty? – zapytał słabym głosem.  
Draco szybko wyminął pielęgniarkę, błyskawicznie przechodząc przez kurtynę i siadając obok przyjaciela.  
- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał próbując ukryć w głosie troskę. Zabini uśmiechnął się do niego słabo.  
- Przeżyję. Poleżę tu jeszcze… jeden dzień i wracam na lekcje – powiedział lekko zanikającym głosem.  
- Mam nadzieję! Nawet… Nawet nie wiesz ile się wydarzyło pod twoją nieobecność, ale… - uciszył ruchem ręki czarnoskórego mężczyznę, który najwyraźniej chciał dowiedzieć się o wszystkim jak najszybciej – opowiem ci wszystko jak nie będziesz musiał leżeć tutaj jak jakaś królewna!  
Obaj roześmiali się. Tego właśnie mu brakowało. Blaise nie miał najwyraźniej siły, aby się odgryźć. Może to i nie za dobry znak, ale to, że z nim rozmawiał sprawiało, że czuł się tak jakby jego przyjaciel znowu był cały i zdrowy.

Hermiona leżała na łóżku wpatrując się w podłogę. W dormitorium nikogo nie było. Leżała tak od co najmniej godziny. Wszyscy oprócz Neville'a poszli do Hogsmade. Nawet Harry, który zdeklarował, że z nią zostanie, poszedł do miasteczka po długich namowach Hermiony. Bała się zejść na dół, aby porozmawiać z jedynym uczniem, który został. To, co się dzisiaj stało było dla niej szokiem, w końcu nie co dzień Pansy Parkinson rzuca w nią szklaną wazą powodując dość duże obrażenia. „_Mogłam poczekać chwilę i szybko wymknąć się z jego dormitorium. Idiotka ze mnie". _Wstała z łóżka i zbierając się w sobie postanowiła zejść na dół. Gdy tylko Neville zobaczył ją wkraczającą do Pokoju Wspólnego, spojrzał na nią. Nie patrzył na nią jednak ze współczuciem, raczej ze zdziwieniem. Usiadła na fotelu naprzeciwko niego.  
- Nie myślałem, że zejdziesz tutaj tak szybko – powiedział Gryfon ze spokojem. Dziewczyna jednak nie odpowiedziała. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. – Hermiono? Co się stało?  
Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią z oczekiwaniem w oczach.  
- Więc… poszłam do Skrzydła Szpitalnego zobaczyć, czy Malfoy poszedł do swojego dormitorium… - zatrzymała się na chwilę wyczekując jakiejś reakcji. On jednaj nadal wpatrywał się w nią wyczekująco – on tam wciąż był, więc postanowiłam, że odprowadzę go do lochów. Gdy położył się na łóżko chciałam iść, ale on prosił mnie, żebym została do czasu gdy zaśnie. Był naprawdę załamany, więc… zgodziłam się. On jednak długo nie zasypiał i położyłam się na drugim końcu łóżka… obudził mnie krzyk Parkinson. Jak wstałam z łóżka… zaczęła rzucać we mnie różnymi rzeczami. W jej ręce wpadł jakiś szklany wazon i… no wiesz. Osłoniłam się rękoma. Gdy Malfoy się obudził, wygonił ją i chciał mi pomóc, ale ja wyszłam szybko przedtem jedynie lecząc rany i czyszcząc ubrania z krwi – opowiedziała mu niepewnym głosem. Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią.  
- Gdybyś nie została… nieważne. Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest – powiedział spokojnie uśmiechając się do niej. Ona odpowiedziała mu miną mówiącą „_Dziękuję_" po czym zgarnęła jakąś książkę ze stołu i oboje zaczęli czytać.  
Przez jakąś godzinę siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie pochłonięci lekturą.  
- Może poszłabyś zobaczyć, co z nim? – zapytał Neville. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze zdziwioną miną.  
- Myślisz? No nie wiem. Po co? – zapytała od niechcenia. Gryfon zmarszczył brwi.  
- Wydawało mi się, że jest twoim, e… kolegą? Wydaje mi się, że on musi czuć się okropnie – powiedział spokojnie.  
- No tak… chyba zaraz go poszukam. Pójdziesz ze mną? – zapytała nieśmiało. Wydawało jej się, że z nim będzie mu lepiej.  
- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu - powiedział niepewnie. - Wiesz, że Fred i George będą z nami na roku? Postanowili ukończyć Hogwart. Prawdę mówiąc, George za bardzo nie chciał tutaj wracać, ale Fred go przekonał. Przyjadą dzisiaj wieczorem – powiedział podekscytowany chłopak, któremu dobrze udało się zmienić temat.  
- To wspaniale! Nareszcie się wyedukują! Zawsze w nich wierzyłam – powiedziała z radością Hermiona.  
- George chyba zrezygnuje, ale Fred na pewno zostanie. Zapewne z twojego powodu – powiedział lekko unosząc brew. - Może już pójdziemy?  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową lekko zaczerwieniona, po czym oboje wstali i wyszli z wieży Gryffindoru. Przez chwilę szli przez korytarz nie wiedząc dokładnie gdzie zmierzają. Neville widząc, że Hermiona nie ma pojęcia gdzie iść powiedział:  
- Może pójdziemy do Skrzydła Szpitalnego? Pewnie jest tam teraz z Zabinim.  
- Masz racje. Ach… Neville? Jakby on coś mówił o tobie to… - nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo Gryfon wszedł jej w słowo.  
- Najlepiej będzie jeśli obydwoje wyjdziemy, nie wyzywając się wzajemnie. Tak, wiem – powiedział szybko. Ona uśmiechnęła się tylko.  
Resztę drogi szli w ciszy. Hermiona bała się reakcji Malfoy'a na przyjście Neville'a. Może wcale nie będzie tak źle? W końcu Gryfon nabrał pewności siebie. Może nawet się polubią? Gdy doszli na miejsce, chłopak otworzył Gryfonce drzwi zapraszając ją do środka. Od razu usłyszeli śmiech dwójki przyjaciół. Draco siedział na krześle, opierając brodę o jego oparcie , a Blaise leżał na boku. Nadal wyglądał słabo. Zauważyli ich dopiero, gdy podeszli bliżej. Nastała niezręczna cisza. Draco badał wzrokiem Neville'a.  
- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Malfoy teraz patrząc na Hermionę.  
- Już lepiej. To był szok. Przepraszam, że wyszłam bez słowa – odpowiedziała starając się uśmiechnąć.  
- To ja przepraszam. Nie powinienem prosić cię o to żebyś została. To było głupie – powiedział spuszczając na chwilę głowę w dół. Znowu nastała cisza.  
- Może skończycie ten festiwal przepraszania, co? – powiedział Blaise próbując rozluźnić nieco atmosferę. Draco skarcił go wzrokiem. _„No tak, on o niczym nie wiedział. Mogę się założyć, że Granger powiedziała o tym WSZYSTKIM co się działo przez miniony tydzień paru Gryfonom. Jak tylko zostanę sam na sam z Zabinim, wszystko mu opowiem", _powiedział w duchu Malfoy.  
- Jak się czujesz, Blaise? – zapytała dziewczyna uśmiechając się do mężczyzny.  
- No… już coraz lepiej… - odpowiedział niepewnie spoglądając podejrzliwie to na nią, to na Draco.  
- Hermiono? Ja będę się zbierał. Idziesz ze mną? – zapytał Neville uśmiechając się do niej szarmancko. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i odwzajemniła uśmiech.  
- To do zobaczenia! – rzuciła tylko szybko wychodząc na korytarz. Gryfon spojrzał na dwójkę Ślizgonów po czym wyszedł za nią na korytarz.

Przez jakiś czas Draco wpatrywał się jeszcze w zamknięte drzwi. Blaise patrzył na niego z ciekawością.  
- Chyba możesz mi już o wszystkim opowiedzieć, co? – zapytał czarnoskóry poważnym tonem. Malfoy spojrzał na niego ze zrezygnowaniem, po czym usiadł na krześle i opowiedział mu wszystko.  
- … i wtedy wybiegła bez słowa z mojego dormitorium – zakończył lekko zażenowany tym jak postąpił. Jego przyjaciel wpatrywał się w niego najwyraźniej rozmyślając nad czymś.  
- Kochasz ją? – zapytał bezpośrednio.  
- Nie! – odpowiedział szybko Ślizgon.  
- Podoba ci się, tak?  
- Nie! Przestań! – krzyknął zdenerwowany Malfoy.  
- W takim razie pewnie chcesz ją wykorzystać! – powiedział Blaise jakby w nagłym olśnieniu.  
- NIE! N-I-E! Nie rozumiesz co się do ciebie mówi?! – wydarł się na całe gardło.  
- Draco. Spokojnie. O co ci chodzi w takim razie? – zapytał chłopak unosząc lekko brew.  
- W zasadzie to… chyba o nic, bo to szlama, no nie? – zapytał Draco niepewnym głosem. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, aby szlama stała się obiektem jego pożądania.  
- Malfoy… Ty chyba za bardzo przejmujesz się czystością krwi. Czasami zachowujesz się jakbyś miał jakąś obsesję – powiedział ostrożnie nie będąc pewien, czy Draco nie zrozumie go źle. On jednak patrzył się na niego z lekko zmarszczonym czołem.  
- Ty… Myślisz… Naprawdę? – zapytał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cień smutku.  
- Tak. Mógłbyś czasem przystopować. Jeśli chodzi o Granger to wydaje mi się, że to nic wielkiego, przynajmniej na razie – powiedział naprawdę poważnie.  
Draco przez chwile siedział wpatrując się w przestrzeń. „ _Przynajmniej na razie…", _te właśnie słowa odbijały się teraz echem w głowie. Tak naprawdę w głębi serca nie czuł takiej pogardy dla mugolaków i szlam. To, że był taki jaki był, było spowodowane wpijaniem mu nienawiści do czarodziejów nieczystej krwi. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciał tak myśleć, lecz po prostu się przyzwyczaił do tego, żeby obrażać i wyśmiewać się z innych. Nawet nie zauważył tego jakim się stał, aż do teraz.  
- Ja… Masz rację – wydusił z siebie szybko. – Ale to nie jest takie łatwe jak się wydaje. Nadal oczywiście będę tym Malfoy'em, ale… postaram się – powiedział cicho.  
Przez jakiś czas siedzieli patrząc w przestrzeń. Draco czuł, że potrzebował takiej rozmowy. Musiał przyznać się przed samym sobą. Nagle usłyszeli głośne kroki. Była to pielęgniarka wyganiająca blondyna, mówiąc, że jego przyjaciel potrzebuje odpoczynku. On bez słowa wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Dwójka Gryfonów siedziała na błoniach pod dużą wierzbą, śmiejąc się w najlepsze. Wpatrywali się w płynące po niebie chmury odgadując ich kształty i czasami kłócąc się o nie.  
- To wygląda jak statek, widzisz? – zapytał Neville zakreślając w palcem w powietrzu jakiś dziwny kształt i wskazując na jeden z obłoków.  
- Nie – odpowiedziała dziewczyna ze sztuczną stanowczością. – To jest troll – stwierdziła z przekonaniem. Oboje spojrzeli na siebie wybuchając śmiechem.  
- Jestem już trochę głodny. Może masz ochotę na coś do jedzenia? Zajdziemy do kuchni? – zapytał chłopak. Hermiona spojrzała na niego badawczym wzrokiem. Nie wyglądał na takiego, który lubił jeść. Kiwnęła głową, po czym skierowali się w stronę kuchni. Tam skrzaty zaczęły proponować im najrozmaitsze desery i przekąski. Oni jednak woleli wziąć parę ciastek i sok dyniowy. Neville skusił się na ładnie pachnące nóżki kurczaka biorąc trzy sztuki. Zjeść postanowili w zamku przed Wielką Salą. Gryfonka z podziwem wpatrywała się w mężczyznę, który po zjedzeniu nóżek, zabrał się za ciastka z kawałkami czekolady.  
- Jak to jest, że jesz tak dużo, a jesteś taki szczupły? – zapytała Gryfonka. Neville uśmiechnął się do niej przeżuwając resztkę tego co miał w buzi.  
- Szczerze mówiąc to nie mam pojęcia, ale pasuje mi to! Ty też nie jesz tyle ile reszta dziewczyn z naszego roku. One wcinają tylko sałatę – powiedział ze zmartwioną miną. Rzeczywiście. Jej koleżanki jadły tylko warzywa, chcąc schudnąć, choć i tak były już bardzo chude.  
- Ta, sałatę… Może się kiedyś opamiętają. Słuchaj! – powiedziała lekko podniesionym głosem słuchając jak zegar wybija czwartą. – Harry i Ron zaraz wracają z Hogsmade! – Mówiąc to wstała ciągnąc przyjaciela za rękę na błonia. Wychodząc z zamku zobaczyli grupkę uczniów, w której dostrzegli rudą czuprynę Weasleya i czarną należącą do Pottera. Hermiona szybko pobiegła w ich stronę, ściskając obu mężczyzn. Obaj natychmiast zaczęli opowiadać jej i Neville'owi o tym, że to była ostatnia okazja, aby kupić coś w sklepie bliźniaków.  
- Dzisiaj wieczorem będzie impreza z powodu powrotu Freda i George'a! Załatwiliśmy trochę Ognistej Whisky i dużo butelek piwa kremowego. Nie mogę się doczekać – mówił z zapałem Ron, gdy wchodzili do Pokoju Wspólnego. – Możesz nawet zaprosić Malfoy'a! – powiedział do Hermiony nadal podekscytowany.  
- Nie wiem czy będzie chciał spędzić wieczór z bandą Gryfonów - odpowiedziała śmiejąc się. Rudzielec odwzajemnił uśmiech siadając w jednym z czterech foteli stojących przy kominku.

Pokój Wspólny był zapełniony uczniami szóstego i siódmego roku. Wszystkich młodszych Ron i Hermiona wygonili do dormitoriów. Zegar wybił dziesiątą. Wszyscy ze zniecierpliwieniem oczekiwali bliźniaków. Harry opadł na fotel obok swoich przyjaciół.  
- Coś długo nie przychodzą. Jak coś im się stanie, to… - Hermiona nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo przerwał jej Ron.  
- Spokojnie. Jeśli nie przyjdą za dziesięć minut to pójdziemy ich szukać, dobrze? – powiedział uspokajając lekko podenerwowaną Gryfonkę. – Pewnie McGonagall ich zatrzymała – stwierdził z uśmiechem. Nagle ktoś wszedł przez dziurę pod portretem. Byli to bliźniacy. Trójka Gryfonów szybko ruszyła w ich stronę. Hermiona nie zdołała jednak przecisnąć się przez tłum, więc postanowiła poczekać, aż wszyscy inni skończą ich obściskiwać. Po paru minutach dojrzała dwie rude czupryny idące jakby slalomem w jej stronę. Gdy tylko udało im się namówić wszystkich do tego, aby zaczęli się bawić, usiedli obok Hermiony.  
- Cześć Hermiono! – powiedzieli równocześnie uśmiechając się do niej.  
- Hej! – wykrzyczała radośnie, po czym uściskała obu bliźniaków. George odszedł od nich w stronę Harry'ego i Rona – A więc… Wróciliście jednak na ten ostatni rok nauki. Dlaczego tak właściwie? Owumenty nie są wam chyba potrzebne do prowadzenia waszego sklepu? – zapytała nieśmiało. Nie wiedziała o czym może rozmawiać z Fredem. Nigdy szczególnie się nie kolegowali.  
- George nie chciał wrócić… Wydaje mi się, że w najbliższym czasie zrezygnuje, ale… - powiedział niepewnym głosem – ja zostanę do końca.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego badawczo. On bez swojego bliźniaka u boku? To było dziwne. Za dziwne.  
- Dlaczego? - zapytała jakby od niechcenia.  
- On nie chciał od począ…  
- Pytałam o to, dlaczego ty chcesz ukończyć ten rok. Nie myślałam, że zdecydujesz się na to bez George'a – przerwała mu. Fred spojrzał na swoje kolana najwyraźniej lekko zakłopotany.  
- Mam powody. No, wydaje mi się, że to jednak tylko jeden powód i nim na pewno nie jest nauka – odpowiedział już bardziej dziarskim tonem. – Piwa kremowego? – zapytał wstając z fotela.  
- Nie, ale… Nie zaszkodzi napić się trochę Ognistej Whisky – odpowiedziała nieśmiało. Chłopak spojrzał na nią z podziwem, po czym zniknął w tłumie Gryfonów. Co chwilę jakiś uczeń próbował podsiąść fotel Freda, ale Hermiona nie pozwalała na to. Jak tylko się napije zamierzała się przejść. Nie lubiła hucznych imprez.  
- Ognista Whiskey dla Hermiony, raz! – powiedział Fred podając jej szklankę z alkoholem. Wzięła dość spory łyk. Gryfon wpatrywał się w nią ze zdziwieniem – Nie wiedziałem, że pijesz! – powiedział po chwili.  
- Jest wiele rzeczy, których o mnie nie wiesz, Fred – odpowiedziała śmiejąc się.  
Pół godziny później Hermiona szła chwiejnym krokiem w stronę stolika z Ognistą. Gdy nalewała sobie dość sporu płynu do szklanki, ktoś złapał ją za łokcie.  
- Nie powinnaś tyle pić – powiedział mężczyzna stojący za nią. Odwróciła się, a jej oczom ukazał się Neville z zatroskaną miną. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego oszołomiona. Dopiero po paru minutach uświadomiła sobie to, że przesadziła.  
- Masz rację – powiedziała odstawiając szklankę. – Chyba pójdę do dormitoriom już, chyba – ominęła go prawie się przewracając. Niestety miała bardzo słabą głowę. Gdy złapała równowagę chciała ruszyć dalej, lecz znowu zachwiała się. Na szczęście Neville złapał ją i posadził na fotelu.  
- Trzeba będzie zabrać ją na świeże powietrze – powiedział Harry trzymając w ręku butelkę piwa kremowego.  
- Ja to zrobię! – powiedział dziarsko Ron. – Piłem tylko piwo kremowe – wyjaśnił szybko widząc niepewnie spojrzenia obu mężczyzn. Szybko uniósł Hermionę. Ona założyła mu ręce na szyje. Jej oczy przymykały się. Nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Rudzielec nie zastanawiając się dłużej wziął ją na ręce i wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego. Gdy tylko wyszli na błonia, Hermionę uderzyło przenikliwe zimno. Po skórze przeszły jej ciarki, a na ramionach dostała gęsiej skórki. Świeże powietrze szybką ją ocuciło. Przytuliła się do Rona. Od razu zrobiło jej się cieplej.  
- Ron?  
- Tak? Coś się stało? – zapytał zmartwiony. Nie co dzień musiał wynosić Hermionę na błonia, bo się upiła.  
- Dziękuje, że mnie tutaj przyniosłeś. Fajna była ta impreza – powiedziała sennym głosem wtulając się mocniej w przyjaciela. Roz pogłaskał ją po głowie. Siedzieli tak długo w milczeniu.  
- Co tam, gołąbeczki? – zapytał jakiś głos za nimi.  
- Spadaj, Malfoy – powiedział cicho Ron odwracając głowę w jego stronę.  
- Co jej się stało? – zapytał Ślizgon wskazując głową na Hermionę wpatrującą się w gwiazdy. Nie zauważyła tego, że rozmawiają. Prawdę mówiąc nie docierało do niej za wiele.  
- Spiła się – odpowiedział rudzielec przez zęby. Draco zmrużył oczy. „_Granger spita? Niemożliwe"_.  
- Hermiona? Nie wierzę – powiedział patrząc podejrzliwie na Gryfona. – Hermiona, możemy pogadać? – zapytał dziewczynę.  
- Tak. Mów szybko – odpowiedziała zachrypniętym głosem.  
- W cztery oczy Weasley - powiedział zgryźliwie. Ron odszedł w stronę jeziora chcąc mieć ich na oku. Draco usiadł obok Hermiony obejmując ją.  
- Blaise już wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedział spokojnie.  
- To świetnie – wymamrotała.  
Draco wyciągnął z kieszeni piersiówkę w której była wódka, po czym wziął łyk. Nie mógł tak siedzieć ze świadomością, że Granger dzisiaj sobie popiła, a on siedzi tutaj całkiem trzeźwy.  
- Mogę? – zapytała dziewczyna patrząc mu w oczy.  
- No nie wiem. Dopiero co Weasley mówił, że się upiłaś i…  
- On nie musi o tym wiedzieć – powiedziała uwodzicielsko. Chłopak zdziwił się, gdy wyrwała mu piersiówkę z ręki. Postanowił nie dać jej się napić za wiele. Zanim jednak zdążył zareagować, ona podniosła się wypijając duży łyk. Wstał chcąc powstrzymać ją.  
- Och, przestań Draco… Tylko parę łyków – powiedziała niewinnym tonem.  
- Oddaj mi to! – wyciągnął szybko rękę chcąc odebrać jej swoją własność. Ona jednak odskoczyła wlewając w siebie jej całą zawartość. Uśmiechnęła się oddając mu pustą butelkę. Nagle zachwiała się, on na szczęście szybko zareagował przytrzymując ją. Miała szczęście, że było tam mało alkoholu. Dziewczyna objęła go patrząc mu w oczy. Jej wzrok był rozbiegany. Nie wiedziała co robi.  
- Masz ochotę się zabawić? – wyszeptała do jego ucha liżąc lekko jego płatek. Po ciele przeszły mu przyjemne ciarki.  
- Nie wiesz co robisz Hermiono. Zaraz zawołam tego rudzielca i cię stąd zabierze.  
- Proszę Draco. Nie rób mi tego – powiedziała błagalnym tonem przykładając mu palec do ust. – Przecież tego chcesz. Widzę przecież – uśmiechnęła się do niego łapiąc go za krocze. Jęknął cicho. Zalała go fala przyjemności. Chciał tego. Tak cholernie tego chciał. Tu i teraz nawet na oczach Weasleya. Pocałował ją w szyję, a ona cicho zachichotała. Jej skóra była taka miękka. Jedyna rzecz, która go od niej odrzucała był zapach alkoholu. Mieszanka wódki i whisky. W tym był właśnie problem. Chciał, żeby widziała co robi. Co będzie z tego miał jeśli ona nie będzie nic jutro pamiętać? Poza tym Granger jest pieprzoną dziewicą, więc zrobiłby jej krzywdę. Może i był zimnym draniem, dla którego nie liczyło się to czy dziewczyna z którą spał była dziewicą, ale ona była inna. Ich marzeniem było to, aby przespać się z tym Draconem Malfoyem. Granger, choć była pijana, nie myślała o nim tylko jak o jakimś łupie. Nigdy na pewno nie przeszło jej przez myśl to, aby mogli robić COKOLWIEK w jednym łóżku. Odsunął się od niej powoli chcąc zawołać Gryfona. Ona jednak nie dała za wygraną wpijając się w jego usta i łapiąc za włosy. On bez zastanowienia oddał pocałunek. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego co robi. Na chwilę przerwali patrząc na siebie w milczeniu. Jej oczy nadal były zamglone. Nagle popchnęła go w stronę ściany przywierając do niego całym ciałem. Ssała płatek jego ucha jednocześnie gładząc go ręką po szyi. On błądził natomiast rękoma po jej plecach, łapiąc ją co chwilę za pośladki. Pocałowała go wpychając język w jego usta. Masowała dosyć mocno jego podniebienie. Zaczęła powoli, lecz sprawnie rozpinać guziki jego koszuli. Nagle coś w nim drgnęło. Dlaczego to robił? Dlaczego chciał to robić ze szlamą?  
- Stop! - krzyknął Draco odpychając ją i zapinając guziki koszuli. – Jesteś pijana, Granger! Nie zrobię ci tego! – zaczął wydzierać się na całe gardło.  
- Przecież obydwoje tego chcemy – powiedziała chcąc brzmieć najwyraźniej jak najbardziej pociągająco. – Jestem trzeźwa. Udowodnię to! – powiedziała z entuzjazmem. Podeszła do niego chwiejnym krokiem, co chwilę przechylając się z jednej strony na drugą. Ślizgon nie mógł na nią patrzeć.  
- Weasley! – krzyknął. Rudzielec biegł już w ich stronę najwyraźniej zaniepokojony krzykami Malfoya. Wchodząc po schodkach spojrzał na mężczyznę pytającym wzrokiem.  
- Co się stało? Dlaczego… - zawahał się biorąc Hermionę na ręce. – Dlaczego do cholery wali od niej wódką?! - wykrzyczał mu prosto w twarz.  
- Zabrała moją piersiówkę i wypiła wszystko… Weź ją stąd lepiej – powiedział cicho, po czym odszedł.  
- Ron? Co jest? Przecież gramy w kalambury… - wymamrotała pod nosem dziewczyna. – Jak zwykle oszukujecie. Byłam dla was taka dobra, a wy zajmujecie się tylko sobą. Ja się o nich boję, rozumiesz?! Ty też byś się bał. Wiesz o co chodzi. Wyciągaj te karty – bąknęła, po czym zamknęła oczy zasypiając. Wyglądała teraz tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby była po prostu zmęczona ciągłym siedzeniem w bibliotece i potrzebowała chwili odpoczynku. Miała zapuchnięte oczy i wyglądała jakby przeszła teraz jakiś tor przeszkód.  
Gdy Ron wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego były zajęte tylko trzy fotele. Było tam tak jak zwykle. Nie było śladów po imprezie.  
- Coś się stało? Długo was nie było – powiedział z niepokojem Harry wpatrując się w Hermionę. Nie wyglądała ona najlepiej. Jej włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, a ubranie było lekko poszarpane. Na lewej stopie nie miała buta.  
- Malfoy... – zaczął zrezygnowany Ron kładąc zmarnowaną dziewczynę na kanapę i wyczarowując obok niej miskę. Fred szybko usiadł przy niej, głaszcząc ją po głowie. Neville przysłuchiwał się uważnie siedząc na fotelu. – Chciał z nią pogadać, to ich zostawiłem na chwilę. Ona zabrała mu piersiówkę, w której była wódka… więcej nie wiem. Coś więcej musiało się przez ten czas stać, ale nie jestem pewien. Hermiona wyglądała na zawiedzioną.  
- Trzeba ją gdzieś położyć. Kto odda jej łóżko? – zapytał Neville tak jakby wiedział kto się zgłosi na ochotnika.  
- Ja! – zgłosili się obaj Weasley'owie. Neville roześmiał się, ponieważ pewien był tego, że to właśnie oni się zgłoszą.  
- Wydaje mi się, że lepiej byłoby gdybyśmy zostawili ją tutaj – zadecydował Harry wstając i idąc w stronę swojego dormitorium.  
Trójka Gryfonów Pozostała siedziała jeszcze chwilę w ciszy.  
- Ktoś będzie musiał jutro, a raczej dzisiaj rano powiedzieć jej co się działo dzisiejszej nocy. Ron? Ty chyba najlepiej wiesz co się stało? – powiedział teraz już z powagą Neville.  
- Postaram się… - wybąkał ziewając, po czym cała trójka poszła spać po ciężkiej nocy.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Słońce powoli zaczęło wychodzić zza horyzontu. Błyszczące promienie słoneczne wpadały do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru. Hermiona leżała na kanapie znajdującej się przy oknie. Obudził ją ból głowy. Pomasowała sobie skronie, po czym odwróciła się na drugi bok. Powoli otworzyła oczy i uniosła głowę. Zmarszczyła czoło, zastanawiając się nad tym, dlaczego leży na kanapie, a nie znajduje się w dormitorium dziewcząt. Przeciągnęła się leniwie wpatrując się w sufit. Wstała w celu odnalezienia kogoś, kto mógłby jej powiedzieć o co właściwie chodzi, lecz nagle przed oczami zobaczyła ciemne mroczki. Przez chwilę kiwała się na boki starając się utrzymać równowagę. Do ciemności przed oczami dochodziły bóle mięśni i mdłości. Rękoma wymacała jakiś fotel siadając na nim ostrożnie i zamknęła oczy. Po chwili otworzyła je, przypominając sobie, co się wczoraj działo, a raczej co z tego wszystkiego pamięta. Przez chwilę układała sobie wszystko w głowie.  
- No tak! Wczoraj była impreza, a ja za dużo wypiłam… - przerwała na chwilę czując zażenowanie. – Potem Neville uświadomił mnie, że przesadzam… Ron… Ron zaniósł mnie na błonia, żebym trochę wytrzeźwiała! – wykrzyczała dumna z siebie. – Tam chyba… Coś… Ktoś… Malfoy! Ale co Malfoy? – zapytała samą siebie przerażona Gryfonka. – Chłopcy mi opowiedzą… Tak. Teraz muszę znaleźć jakiś eliksir na kaca.  
Weszła chwiejnym krokiem do dormitorium dziewcząt, co chwilę mrużąc lekko oczy. Podeszła cicho do swojego kufra i zaczęła gorączkowo przerzucać rzeczy znajdujące się w nim. Po jakimś czasie znalazła to, czego szukała. Powoli rozwinęła skarpetkę, z której wyjęła małą fiolkę. Znajdował się w niej jasnoniebieski eliksir, który podarował jej Harry sądząc, że na wszelki wypadek dobrze jest go mieć pod ręką. Szybko wlała w siebie kwaśną ciecz, krzywiąc twarz z obrzydzeniem. Nie była to jednak duża zapłata za zniknięcie bólu głowy, mdłości i bólu mięśni. Opadła na łóżko czując wielką ulgę, którą jednak przerwało potworne uczucie suchości w gardle. Nalała sobie wodę i wypiła powoli, chcąc zgasić pragnienie. Nie zaprzestała na jednej szklance. Opróżniła cały dzbanek z wodą. Tego właśnie nie lubiła w tym eliksirze. Czując, że już nie zaśnie, poszła do łazienki umyć się i sprawić, aby jakoś dzisiaj wyglądać. Gdy minęło pół godziny, wyszła z Wieży Gryffindoru kierując Się do Wielkiej Sali. Przy stołach siedziało tylko parę uczniów Ravenclaw i Zabini. Gdy usiadła, pojawił się przed nią talerz z owsianką. Z niechęcią zaczęła jeść. Nagle usłyszała przed sobą chrząknięcie. Gdy podniosła głowę, jej oczom ukazał się czarnoskóry mężczyzna. Spojrzała się na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
- Słyszałem, że trochę wczoraj popiłaś? – zapytał uśmiechając się do niej.  
- Wiesz coś o tym? – powiedziała podniesionym głosem.  
Otwierała usta, aby coś powiedzieć, lecz przerwała, ponieważ obok nich przechodzili uczniowie i patrzyli na nich znacząco. Gdy wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, Blaise podparł głowę ramieniem.  
- Tak, wiem. Ktoś mi opowiedział – powiedział krótko, najwyraźniej chcąc wzbudzić jej ciekawość.  
- Malfoy, tak? Ja… nie pamiętam, co się działo. Pamiętam tylko, że on był tam… na błoniach – powiedziała niepewnie. Dziwnie czuła się rozmawiając z Zabinim.  
- Tak, Draco. To zrozumiałe, że niczego nie pamiętasz – widząc błagalny wzrok szatynki, postanowił powiedzieć jej, co się stało. – A więc… - przerwał nagle, bo usłyszał jakieś zaniepokojone szepty.  
Hermiona też najwyraźniej to zauważyła. Od razu poznała głosy swoich przyjaciół. Jak im wytłumaczyć to, że rozmawia normalnie z Zabinim?  
- Pamiętaj szlamo! Mnie się nie obraża! – wykrzyczał nagle Ślizgon, patrząc na nią niepewnie do chwili, gdy do Sali weszli Gryfoni.  
- Tak, na pewno to sobie zapamiętam, Zabini! Mógłbyś już iść? Nie chcę przebywać w towarzystwie kogoś takiego jak ty! – odgryzła się szybko Hermiona.  
Chłopak puścił jej oko, po czym wstał i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Fred, Ron, Harry i Neville szybko się do niej dosiedli.  
- Czego on od ciebie chciał? Nic ci nie jest, Hermiono? – zapytał młodszy rudzielec.  
- Nie mam pojęcia czego chciał. Nic mi nie jest – nagle przypomniała jej się wczorajsza noc. – Możecie mi powiedzieć, co się wczoraj stało? – zapytała, chcąc brzmieć jak najbardziej obojętnie.  
- Więc… Ron, powiedz jej – powiedział Harry, zwracając się do przyjaciela.  
- No wypiłaś trochę, to cię zaniosłem na błonia, tam był Malfoy i zostawiłem was samych. Po dziesięciu minutach on mnie zawołał, a od ciebie śmierdziało alkoholem, bo niby zabrałaś mu piersiówkę – powiedział jednym tchem.  
Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedział.  
- Mówiłam coś? – zapytała siląc się na spokojny ton.  
- No… No tak – powiedział Ronald już bardziej spokojny. – Mówiłaś, że się o kogoś boisz i … tylko tyle zapamiętałem. Ja byłem głupi Hermiono, nie powinienem zostawiać cię z NIM - powiedział chowając twarz w dłoniach. Gryfonka położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, chcąc go pocieszyć. Spojrzała na resztę mężczyzn. Harry i Neville z niewiadomych powodów szczerzyli się do niej, a Fred patrzył z nienawiścią na brata. Zanim zdążyła coś mu powiedzieć, usłyszała jak Ron wydmuchuje nos w chusteczkę. Zrobiło jej się głupio. Przecież to nie była jego wina i nic się nie stało, a on tak się zamartwiał. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej przytuliła się do niego mocno. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu.  
- Przecież nic się nie stało, nie masz za co się winić – powiedziała cicho.  
Rudzielec wtulił się w nią mocno. Gryfonka dała znać przyjaciołom, aby zostawili ich samych. Harry i Neville szybko wyszli. Fred wpatrywał się w nich dziwnie, po czym ruszył za przyjaciółmi.  
Wtedy rudzielec zaczął płakać.  
- Przecież on mógł cię wykorzystać. Wiesz jaki jest Malfoy. Ja bez zastanowienia zostawiłem was samych. A gdyby on zaprowadził cię do swojego dormitorium i… Nie wybaczyłbym sobie tego! – wybełkotał zalany łzami. Hermiona nagle zrozumiała o co mu chodzi. Pijana była przecież jak marionetka. Ron pewnie myśli, że może i tak ona coś z nim… Ona mu… On jej… _Stop!_, skarciła się w duchu, po czym też zaczęła płakać.  
- Nic się nie stało, Ron, spokojnie. Jestem tutaj z tobą, on nic mi nie zrobił – wyszeptała mu do ucha. Wtulił się w nią mocniej.  
Gdy się uspokoił i niechętnie od niej odsunął, spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.  
- Dopilnuję, żeby ci nigdy nic nie zrobił – powiedział spokojnym głosem. – Miona? O co chodziło z tym, że się o kogoś boisz?  
- Ja… byłam pijana. Nie mam pojęcia, o co chodziło – powiedziała cicho.  
Dziwnie czuła się okłamując swojego przyjaciela. Nie chciała mówić mu o tym, że boi się o swoich rodziców. Nie chciała dzielić się tym z nikim. Na Boże Narodzenie zaplanowała wykasować im siebie z pamięci i zmienić ich życiowe ambicje na jedną: podróż do Australii. Miała nadzieję, że tam Voldemort nigdy ich nie znajdzie.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on od razu się rozpromienił. Nie wyglądali tak jakby płakali. Przyrzekli sobie, że nikt nigdy nie dowie się o tym, co zaszło rano w Wielkiej Sali.  
Wielka Sala była teraz zapełniona głodnymi i zaspanymi uczniami. Każdy leniwie grzebał w misce swoich płatków czy powoli żuł tosty z dżemem. Harry był dręczony przez McLagena swoimi nudnymi wywodami o Quidditch'u. Bliźniacy rozmawiali o tym co wprowadzić do swojego sklepu. Ginny oparła głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego i zamknęła oczy. Ron siedział przed swoją miską owsianki i wpatrywał się w nią. Hermiona co chwilę szturchała go przypominając mu o tym, że musi przecież coś jeść. Było jej to jednak trochę na rękę, bo co chwilę wyszukiwała wzrokiem Zabini'ego, którego chciała zapytać, co się wczoraj stało. Najwyraźniej już nie zamierzał schodzić na śniadanie. Draco siedział wygodnie przy stole, czytając Proroka Codziennego i sącząc kawę. Pansy patrzyła na niego groźnie, co chwilę chrząkając. Blondyn uśmiechał się wtedy nie odrywając wzroku od lektury.  
- Proszę o uwagę! – powiedziała profesor McGonagall. – Przykro mi, że nie powiadomiłam was wcześniej o tym, kto został prefektem naczelnym. Proszę, aby po śniadaniu do mojego gabinetu przyszli Zachariasz Smith, Padma Patil, Hermiona Granger i Draco Malfoy, aby odebrać odznaki. Dziękuję za uwagę. Możecie dokończyć śniadanie.  
Hermiona jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywała się w dyrektora, po czym przypomniała sobie o tym, że nie dostała w wakacje żadnej odznaki czy powiadomienia. Skarciła się w duchu, że zapomniała o tak istotnej sprawie.  
- To było do przewidzenia, Hermiono. Gratulacje! – powiedział Neville ściskając jej dłoń. Chwilę później wrócił do rozmowy z Deanem.  
Gdy Sala opróżniała się, Gryfonka ruszyła do gabinetu profesor McGonagall. Tam czekała już reszta przyszłych prefektów naczelnych. Dziewczyna zdziwiła się widząc, że Draco nawet nie zaszczycił jej spojrzeniem. Drzwi otworzyły się, a oni weszli do środka. Każdy zajął fotel naprzeciwko biurka.  
- Oto wasze odznaki i klucze – rozdała je pospiesznie. – Będziecie mieć własne dormitoria połączone jednym Pokojem Wspólnym. Znajduje się on na czwartym piętrze. Na tablicy ogłoszeń będzie widniał grafik patroli… To chyba już wszystko. Przepraszam, że powiadamiam was tak późno – uśmiechnęła się do nich blado.  
- Pani profesor, dlaczego ON jest Prefektem Naczelnym? – zapytał Zachariasz, wskazując ręką na Malfoya. – Przecież zabił Dumbledora – powiedział spokojnym głosem.  
Draco spojrzał z przerażeniem na starszą kobietę, a Padma spiorunowała Smith'a wzrokiem.  
- Nie powinno to pana interesować – odpowiedziała, krótko karcąc go wzrokiem. – Żegnam – zakończyła, wskazując im wyjście. Czwórka szybko opuściła Gabinet, idąc w swoją stronę.  
- Draco? Draco! – krzyknęła Gryfonka, biegnąc za zdenerwowanym mężczyzną. – Malfoy, poczekaj!  
Złapała go za szatę pociągając mocno. Obydwoje przystanęli patrząc na siebie.  
- Ty pewnie myślisz tak samo jak on – powiedział oschle.  
- Jak możesz tak mówić? Ja wierzę w to, że się zmieniłeś, ja… - nie wiedziała jak dokończyć. Co miała mu powiedzieć? O tym, że myśli, że mogliby zostać dobrymi przyjaciółmi?  
- Jesteś taka sama jak oni wszyscy, Granger! Teraz wiem, że tej nocy pokazałaś tylko to, że nie jesteś wyjątkiem! – powiedział podniesionym głosem.  
Dziewczyna stała jak wryta. Parę dni temu rozmawiali normalnie, a teraz on się na nią wydziera. Wczoraj musiała zrobić lub powiedzieć coś naprawdę strasznego.  
- Draco, ja nie… - nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania.  
- Odczep się ode mnie, ty… szlamo – powiedział z pogardą, po czym odszedł.  
Dziewczynie napłynęły łzy do oczu. Stała tak jeszcze dosyć długo. Nie poszła na pierwszą lekcję. Gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek na przerwę, ruszyła wzdłuż korytarza chcąc znaleźć Blaise'a, aby dowiedzieć się, co się stało. Znalazła go przy oknie. Rozmawiał o czymś z Pansy Parkinson, która wtulała się w Malfoy'a. On patrzył w przestrzeń. Hermiona zdecydowała się do niego podejść.  
- Blaise? Ym… możemy pogadać? – zapytała niepewnie, starając się nie patrzeć na Pansy, która zabijała ją wzrokiem. Spojrzała na blondyna, który nawet jej nie zauważył. Parkinson widząc to, wpiła się w jego usta. On bez zastanowienia oddał pocałunek. Zabini spojrzał na nich z obrzydzeniem, po czym złapał Gryfonkę za rękę i zaciągnął ją do jakiegoś rzadko używanego przejścia.  
- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało? – zapytał niepewnie.  
- Oczywiście, że tak! Draco zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać i… nazwał mnie szlamą – powiedziała cicho, patrząc na swoje buty.  
- Dobrze. W skrócie to… - urwał wpatrując się w nią – ...po prostu dobierałaś się do Malfoya – powiedział szybko. Wpatrywał się w nią, oczekując jakiejś reakcji. Patrzenie na niego tępo nie wydawało mu się normalne.  
- Ja byłam pijana… To nie moja wina… A on co zrobił? – zapytała, patrząc na niego przestraszona.  
- Jeśli o to chodzi TO… on na nic nie pozwolił. Wspominał coś o tym, że się całowaliście…  
- Co?! Ja i Malfoy? Przecież to nierealne! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana Gryfonka.  
- Spokojnie. Dobrze, że zawołał Weasley'a – powiedział próbując opanować dziewczynę. – Nie chciał, aby twój pierwszy raz był po pijaku – tutaj Zabini uśmiechnął się.  
- Skąd możesz wiedzieć to, że jestem dziewicą? – zapytała, unosząc brew.  
- A jesteś? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
- To chyba powinnam zostawić dla siebie – powiedziała lekko się rumieniąc.  
Skierowała się w stronę swojego pokoju do Pokoju Prefektów, będąc święcie przekonana, że właśnie tam znajdzie blondyna.  
Gdy tylko przekroczyła próg Pokoju Wspólnego, zamurowało ją. Pomieszczenie było okrągłe. Były tam cztery okna, cztery fotele, cztery stoliki… Nad kominkiem wisiał herb Hogwartu. Wszystko było utrzymane w kremowych i beżowych barwach, co najbardziej zdziwiło dziewczynę. Sądziła, że będzie to mieszanka kolorów wszystkich domów.  
Szybko weszła po schodach, które prawdopodobnie prowadziły do jej dormitorium. Nie myliła się. Przy wielkim łóżku z zasłonami stał już kufer z jej rzeczami. Nie rozglądała się długo po pokoju. Chciała znaleźć Draco i z nim porozmawiać. To, co zrobiła wczoraj, nie mogło być powodem jego zachowania.

Przeszukała prawie całą szkołę. Była w Pokoju Życzeń, na wieży astronomicznej, a nawet zaszła do kuchni, z której oczywiście zabrała parę „drobnych" kąsków. Gdzie mógł być Malfoy? To pytanie dręczyło ją, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu. Może był w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów? To było jedyne miejsce, w którym mógł się teraz znajdować. Zrezygnowana dziewczyna postanowiła poszukać Harry'ego i Rona.  
Siedzieli oni w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów. Gdy tylko podeszła do nich, przestali rozmawiać i spojrzeli się na nią podejrzliwie.  
- Hej – przywitała się niepewnie, nie wiedząc o czym z nimi rozmawiać. – Wiedzieliście gdzieś Gin? – zapytała po namyśle.  
- Siedzi przy kominku. Hermiono, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Harry, patrząc na nią dziwnie. Wydawałoby się, że obaj nie mają ochoty na jej towarzystwo.  
- No tak – odpowiedziała lekko speszona.  
- Gratulacje! –powiedział Fred podchodząc do niej i przytulając ją mocno. – Będę miał jakieś fory u naszej nowej Prefekt Naczelnej? – zapytał, pokazując jej wszystkie swoje zęby.  
Gryfonka zaśmiała się perliście i posłała mu kuksańca w bok.  
- Żadnych forów! – krzyknęła udając oburzenie.  
Teraz Rudzielec wychylił trochę dolną wargę do przodu, robiąc minę aniołka. Hermiona popatrzyła na niego z rozbawieniem i zaczęła czochrać mu włosy. Mężczyzna zaczął się śmiać. Nie czekając na odwet, dziewczyna wybiegła z Pokoju Wspólnego kierując się do swojego dormitorium. Zbliżało się południe, a ona nie miała nic do roboty. Postanowiła więc poczytać w salonie mugolską książkę Władcę Pierścieni. Lubiła książki fantastyczne, można by nawet rzec, że je uwielbiała.  
Usiadła na brązowym fotelu, który stał najbliżej kominka, zagłębiając się w lekturę. Skończyła czytać przed obiadem. Niestety nie mogła zacząć ostatniej części, ponieważ nie zabrała jej ze sobą do Hogwartu. Skierowała się do Wielkiej Sali. Zebrała się tam już większość uczniów, którzy zajadali się przeróżnymi potrawami. Usiadła obok Rona i Harry'ego, którzy nadal byli markotni. Nie licząc na jakąkolwiek wymianę zdań z przyjaciółmi, zabrała się za jedzenie. Na jej talerzu wylądowało udko z kurczaka, ziemniaki i sałatka. Inne dziewczęta wpatrywały się w nią z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.  
- Hermiono – zaczęła nieśmiało Levander. – Czy ty… jesteś w ciąży? – zapytała ze zmartwieniem, na co dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem.  
Przez jaki czas miała atak szaleńczej głupawki, ale uratowała ją z tego stanu panna Brown, która była najwyraźniej oburzona.  
- Ja… w ciąży? – zapytała nabierając powietrza. – Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – Teraz Gryfonka była już bardzo poważna, bo Levander nie wyglądała tak, jakby żartowała.  
- Wiesz… Ostatnio dużo jesz – stwierdziła ze spokojem w głosie. – Oh. Kobiety w ciąży jedzą dużo – dodała, bo brązowooka zmarszczyła brwi. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią. Zatkało ją. Sądziła, że to jakiś głupi żart. Czy ona rzeczywiście tyle je? Ile powinna jeść normalna dziewczyna? Może, gdy rozmawiała z Nevillem, wcale nie mieli racji co do sposobu żywienia ich koleżanek z roku? Rozejrzała się, dogłębnie badając zawartość talerzy płci pięknej. W dużej mierze ich zawartość stanowiły sałatki. Rzadziej natomiast można było zobaczyć w nich małe filety z ryby.  
- Levander… Masz rację –powiedziała z powagą. Nie zdążyła jednak dokończyć, bo przerwał jej krzyk jej koleżanek, które najwyraźniej przysłuchiwały się całej rozmowie.  
- Jesteś w ciąży?! – zapytała ją Parvati z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Wszystkie twarze automatycznie zwróciły się w stronę grupki Gryfonek.  
- Kto jest ojcem? – zapytała się z troską Levander.  
Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko-Granger chyba pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. Czuła się zażenowana. Patrzyła na nią cała szkoła i, o zgrozo, całe ciało pedagogiczne!  
- Jesteś w ciąży? – zapytał o wiele ciszej od swoich poprzedniczek Ron, który nie ukrywał zdziwienia.  
- Nie jestem w żadnej ciąży! Ja… one to wymyśliły! – krzyknęła, wskazując na Brown i Patil. Obie Gryfonki zarumieniły się jak piwonie. Rozejrzały się po sali, po czym wybiegły z Wielkiej Sali, patrząc w podłogę. Neville poklepał ją po plecach.  
- Wiesz, wyglądasz na zbyt chudą, żeby być w ciąży – powiedział, usiłując pocieszyć upokorzoną Gryfonkę.  
- Chuda? – zapytała Hermiona, nieświadomie wychylając dolną wargę lekko do przodu. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Nie wiedziała, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Jest gruba czy chuda?  
Nagle wszyscy zaczęli wypominać sobie, że są za grubi lub za chudzi. W tym szumie można było usłyszeć „Ty wyglądasz jakbyś była w dziesiątym miesiącu ciąży!" i „Może chcesz moją porcję sałatki?". Pannie Granger zawirowało w głowie. Oparła ją więc o ramię Neville'a, który nadal klepał ją po ramieniu.  
- Cisza! – uciszyła wszystkich oburzona McGonagall. – Nie życzę sobie jakichkolwiek komentarzy na temat czyjejkolwiek tuszy! Wstydźcie się! Zachowujcie się tak jak na uczniów Hogwartu przystało! Chciałabym powiadomić was także o tym, że w szkole będą dostępne magtopy. Jest to coś w rodzaju mugolskich laptopów. Ministerstwo nalegało na to, aby w każdym Pokoju Wspólnym było ich osiem i po jednym w każdym dormitorium rocznika szóstego i siódmego. Jutro zostanie do nich podłączony magnet, który jest podobny do mugolskiego Internetu. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie się o niego kłócić. Uczeń może skorzystać z magtopu raz dziennie, oprócz tych, którzy mają je dormitoriach. Jest też możliwość zakupu owego sprzętu. – Spojrzała na uczniów, którzy wpatrywali się na nią jak w obrazek. – Używajcie ich do nauki, a nie do głupot! Ze względu na prywatność, nikt nie będzie kontrolował tego, na jakie wchodzicie strony. Ufamy wam. – Tak właśnie profesor zakończyła swoje przemówienie.  
Hermiona siedziała już normalnie, zadowolona z błogiej ciszy, którą nie mogła się jednak długo napawać, ponieważ wszyscy zaczęli teraz rozmawiać o magtopach. Ponownie oparła głowę o ramię Neville'a. Chłopak objął ją ramieniem.  
- Harry, teraz jest szansa – powiedział szeptem Ron. Hermiona zaczęła przysłuchiwać się rozmowie przyjaciół.  
- Dobrze. To chyba najgorsza decyzja w moim życiu – wyszeptał ze smutkiem Harry.  
Obydwoje szybko wyszli z Wielkiej Sali. Dziewczyna po raz pierwszy spojrzała na stół Slytherinu, szukając wzrokiem Malfoya. Siedział obok Zabini'ego, wpatrując się w swój talerz. Nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego tym, co się dzieje wokół niego. Pewnie miał już swojego prywatnego magtopa od początku roku.  
- Co takiego interesującego widzisz w stole Ślizgonów, hm? – zapytał ją Fred, unosząc brew.  
- Nic. Zapatrzyłam się. Głowa mi pęka – powiedziała, pocierając sobie skroń. Najwyraźniej wypiła za mało eliksiru na kaca. Będzie musiała trochę go dokupić.  
- Pewnie po wczorajszej imprezie. Strasznie się spiłaś. Odprowadzić cię do twojego dormitorium? Nie wyglądasz za dobrze – zapytał z troską w głosie.  
Miał rację. Hermiona czuła się okropnie. Kręciło jej się w głowie i było jej bardzo zimno. Skinęła głową, aby po chwili znaleźć się na korytarzu, krocząc niepewnie u boku rudzielca. Straciła na chwilę równowagę. Chłopak automatycznie ją przytrzymał, za co został obdarzony słabym uśmiechem. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, wziął Hermionę na ręce.  
- Fred! Nie musisz. Poradzę sobie – powiedziała słabym głosem. On jednak nie odpowiedział. – Dobrze. _Lojalność_ – wypowiedziała hasło, gdy przechodzili obok portretu pięknej kobiety o długich, brązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Obraz rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a na jego miejscu pojawiły się drewniane drzwi. Dziewczyna podała Fredowi klucz, którym otworzył drzwi. Bez problemu przeniósł ją do jej dormitorium i ułożył na łóżku, siadając na jego skrawku. Ona przewróciła się na bok, twarzą do niego i pociągnęła nosem. Rudzielec uśmiechnął się do niej i podał jej chusteczkę. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w ciszy. Chłopak zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się w jednym punkcie.  
- Masz magtopa! Swoje prywatnego, osobistego magtopa! – powiedział z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. – Jesteś szczęściarą. Ja będę musiał dzielić jednego z sześcioma współlokatorami – powiedział ze smutkiem.  
- Możecie się w siódemkę złożyć na jeszcze jednego – powiedziała Hermiona, która starała się go pocieszyć. Na te słowa chłopak zrobił minę typu „Na Merlina, jesteś genialna!".  
- Idę powiedzieć o tym chłopakom! Leż tutaj i wypoczywaj. Widzimy się na kolacji! – powiedział wesoło. W podziękowaniu, a zarazem na pożegnanie pocałował ją lekko w policzek, po czym wybiegł z jej dormitorium. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Zaczęła bardzo lubić tego rudzielca. Przykryła się kołdrą i zapadła w błogi sen.

Po parogodzinnej drzemce czuła się o wiele lepiej. Zastało jej pół godziny do kolacji. Postanowiła więc uruchomić swojego magtopa. Usiadła wygodnie przy biurku, na którym spoczywało owe urządzenie. Uniosła ostrożnie klapkę, nie chcąc jej uszkodzić. W domu miała swój mugolski stary laptop, nie musiała być z nim bardzo ostrożna. Gdy tylko uruchomił się system, zmieniła tapetę i przejrzała pliki znajdujące się we wszystkich folderach. Nie zabrakło tam różnych pomocy naukowych. Pobawiła się jeszcze chwilę różnymi funkcjami swojego magtopa. Stwierdziła, że nie jest on taki zły i będzie z niego często korzystać. Miała nadzieję, że będzie mogła pisać maile do rodziców, jak już podłączą magnet.  
Na kolacji cały czas wypatrywała Dracona przy stole Ślizgonów. Rozmawiał o czymś z Pansy najwyraźniej znudzony. Nie spojrzał na nią ani razu. Nie umknęło również jej uwadze to, że na posiłku nie ma Harry'ego i Rona. Była pewna, że knują coś za jej plecami. Tylko dlaczego nie chcą jej o tym powiedzieć? Może przez to, że parę razy normalnie rozmawiała z Draco i wróciła raz do Pokoju Wspólnego z poszarpanymi ubraniami, przestali jej ufać? Nie. Są przecież przyjaciółmi, prawda?  
- Hermiona! – krzyknął Fred, nawołując ją. – Posłuchaj. Musimy wymyślić ci jakieś przezwisko! – oznajmił, przysiadając się do niej. Chwilę później dołączył do niego George, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko.  
- Nie będę miała żadnego przezwiska! – powiedziała lekko podniesionym głosem. Nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś ją przezywał. Miała zbyt bolesne doświadczenia ze słowem „szlama".  
- Spokojnie, Herm. Postaramy się… - zaczął George.  
- ...żeby twoje przezwisko… - dokończył za niego Fred.  
- ...nie było w żadnym stopniu zbereźne czy obraźliwe! – wykrzyczeli jej do uszu obaj bliźniacy, na co Hermiona lekko się skrzywiła.  
- Przepraszam! Zapomniałem, że głowa cię bolała – przeprosił Fred cicho.  
- Fred jest Gryzoń, a ja Georgie! Ty możesz być… - zastanowił się George. – Wydra! – zawołał jakby w olśnieniu.  
- Wydra – rzekł jego bliźniak bardziej do siebie niż do innych, zastanawiając się. – Wydra… Fajne! Pasuje do ciebie, Hermiono. Od teraj jesteś Wydrą, Wydro! – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej.  
W sumie to przezwisko nie było takie złe. Nawiązywało do jej patronusa…  
- Wydra jest okej, Gryzoniu – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. – Fred, George? Gdzie są Harry i Ron? – zapytała, ściszając głos do szeptu.  
- Oni… nie mam pojęcia. Chyba nie byli głodni! – wypalił szybko Georgie. – Ale późno! Pora na mnie! – powiedział na odchodne i szybko ulotnił się z Wielkiej Sali.  
- O co chodzi, Fred? – zapytała podejrzliwym głosem Hermiona. Zanim zdążył wstać, złapała go mocno za nadgarstek i lekko wykręciła mu rękę. On jęknął tylko cicho i usiadł zrezygnowany z miną zbitego psa.  
- Herm. Nie wiem, dlaczego ich nie ma. Chciałem się teraz dowiedzieć czegoś od Georga – powiedział poważnym tonem, zupełnie nie pasującym do niego.  
- Ale jeśli się czegoś dowiesz, to mi powiesz pierwszej, dobrze? – zapytała, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. Zachowanie jego bliźniaka było co najmniej dziwne.  
- Ja… Obiecuję, że dowiesz się o tym, czego się dowiem pierwszy – przyrzekł, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Odszedł od stołu bez pożegnania.  
Dziewczyna odruchowo spojrzała w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Szokiem było dla niej to, że wzrokiem napotkała jego szare tęczówki. Wyglądał, jakby nad czymś rozmyślał. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie. Gdy tylko zauważył to, że wpatruje się w Hermionę, odwrócił głowę speszony i sięgnął po sok dyniowy. Dlaczego się tak zachowywał? Będzie musiała wyjaśnić tę sprawę jak najszybciej.  
- Dlaczego siedzisz sama, Herm? – zapytała wesoło Ginny, przysiadając się do niej.  
- Fred i George przed chwilą mnie opuścili. Wiesz, że od teraz jestem Wydra? – zapytała chichocząc cicho.  
- Wydra? Ładnie! Wydra, Wyderka, Wydrunia, Wydrunieńka, Wydrunieniuńka – zaczęła wyliczać na palcach. - Wydrunieniuniezewe… Wymyślę jeszcze jakieś zdrobnienia! Zobaczysz! – powiedziała Ruda, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko.  
- Nie rozpędzaj się tak! – powiedziała lekko oburzona dziewczyna. – Wyderka może być – dodała po chwili, lekko się czerwieniąc, na co ruda zareagowała donośnym śmiechem.  
- Jak tam ciąża, Wydrunio? – zapytał Neville, przysiadając się do przyjaciółek i puszczając im oko.  
- Świetnie, bo żadnej ciąży nie ma! – powiedziała wesoło, na co dwójka Gryfonów zareagowała śmiechem. Neville wyglądał jednak na lekko przybitego.  
- Coś się stało, Nev? – zapytała, szepcząc mu do ucha. Chłopak zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się nad czymś gorączkowo.  
- Nic się nie stało – powiedział z przesadnym opanowaniem. Hermiona spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.  
- Dobrze. Nie będę drążyć tematu. Jak będziesz chciał, to sam mi powiesz. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego chcąc poprawić atmosferę. – Wiesz, gdzie są Harry i Ron? – zapytała.  
- Pewnie są w Pokoju Wspólnym. Mówili coś o pracach domowych i o tym, że bez ciebie nie będzie już tak łatwo – odpowiedział, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem.  
- Bałam się o nich trochę, wiesz? Myślałam, że sobie nie poradzą z pracami domowymi – powiedziała, zamyślając się. Może tylko dlatego szeptali? Może chcieli wymyślić jakiś sposób na łatwiejsze odrabianie zadań? Oczywiście nie powiedzieliby jej o tym, bo by ich chyba zabiła.  
- No coś ty. To lenie patentowane! Muszą wreszcie zacząć radzić sobie sami! – powiedział pokrzepiająco Neville.  
- On ma rację. Rozpuściłaś ich, Hermiono. Musisz im powiedzieć, że nie pomożesz im w ani jednej pracy domowej! Nawet im nie sprawdzaj! Poza tym, teraz maja magtopy, więc nie będą musieli chodzić do biblioteki. Poradzą sobie! – powiedziała dziarsko Ginny, po czym zabrała się za kończenie swojego kisielu o smaku owoców leśnych. Gdy wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich Wież, Hermiona ruszyła w stronę swojej. Planowała położyć się dzisiaj wcześniej, aby się wykurować. Nadal czuła lekki ból głowy, do którego dochodziło lekkie drapanie w gardle za każdym razem, kiedy przełykała cokolwiek. Jutro porozmawia z Harrym i Ronem, i wszystko sobie wyjaśnią. Nie chciała mieć teraz żadnych wątpliwości co do nikogo. Postanowiła wyselekcjonować swoje towarzystwo. Wyjdzie jej to na dobre.


	7. Chapter 7

Choć rano Hermiona czuła się przemęczona i słaba postanowiła pójść na śniadanie i na lekcje. Tak jak przewidziała Malfoy znowu siedział przy stole Slytherinu popijając kawę. Zachowywał się tak jakby nie istniała. Miała zamiar porozmawiać z nim przy najbliższej okazji, a taką była ta, w której Pansy przestanie go ściskać i całować, co chwilę. Harry'ego i Rona nie było na śniadaniu, czego się nie spodziewała. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się czy nie zapytać o ich nieobecność kogokolwiek, lecz wszyscy leniwie grzebali w swoich miskach z owsianką. „Najwyraźniej wczoraj świętowali moją nieobecność" -pomyślała Hermiona_._ Skarciła się jednak szybko za takie idiotyczne myśli. Niestety, na lekcjach także nie było jej najlepszych przyjaciół, co jeszcze bardziej ją zmartwiło i wpędziło w zły humor. Tak , więc panna Granger chodziła naburmuszona ciskając we wszystkich niewidzialne pioruny. Po obiedzie postanowiła iść do biblioteki, aby odrobić wszystkie prace domowe. Zbliżając się do wyznaczonego celu usłyszała tak bardzo znany jej cichy szloch. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie szukając wzrokiem osoby, która wydawała te nieco niepokojące dźwięki. Podeszła ostrożnie w stronę rzadziej używanego korytarza i zobaczyła Ginny siedzącą na podłodze z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach. Usiadła obok niej obejmując przyjaciółkę ramieniem.  
- Ginny? – zaczęła niepewnie nie chcąc jej onieśmielić. – Co się stało?  
Ruda pociągnęła mocniej nosem i spojrzała na Hermionę. Miała rozmyty makijaż i zapuchnięte oczy. Spojrzała się na przyjaciółkę ze zdziwieniem, po czym bez ostrzeżenia rzuciła się na nią. Wśród szlochów, pociągania nosem i cichych jęków można było usłyszeć, że szeptała jej do ucha „_Myślałam, że ty tez mnie opuściłaś"_ i co chwile wypowiadała jej imię. Hermiona głaskała ją po plecach będąc zupełnie skołowana zachowaniem Ginervy. Po dość długim czasie Hermiona dała przyjaciółce taktownie znać, że nie może oddychać.  
- Idę do łazienki przemyć twarz – bąknęła szybko Ginny. – Czekaj na mnie w bibliotece.  
Hermiona usłuchała dziewczyny. Czy taktownie będzie wypytywać ją o to, co się stało? „_Myślałam, że ty też mnie opuściłaś"_? Co to za głupie stwierdzenie? Nigdy w życiu nie opuściłaby jej, nawet gdyby proponowano jej naukę na najwybitniejszej uczelni dla czarodziejów! Wydra miała jednak przeczucie, że powodem jej zmartwień jest Potter. _Może wczoraj wymknęli się, aby przygotować Harry'ego do zerwania z Ginny? Jeśli to prawda to gorzko tego pożałują!_. Hermiona nieświadomie uśmiechnęła się mściwie w stronę regału.  
- Proszę, proszę. Granger siedzi sama w bibliotece? Gdzie twoi przyjaciele? – Usłyszała za sobą przepełniony ironią głos Malfoya. Serce zaczęło jej walić z nieodnotowaną prędkością. Jeszcze nie myślała nad tym jak będzie wyglądać ich konfrontacja. Postanowiła obrać jego taktykę.  
- Ja, w przeciwieństwie do **niektórych **nie muszę mieć cały czas obstawy, Malfoy – odgryzła się posyłając mu zabójcze spojrzenie. Widać było, że blondyn był lekko zmieszany. Nie spodziewał się tego, że ona będzie się bronić.  
- Ciekawe o kim mówisz, bo dzisiaj jakoś nie widziałem nikogo, kto miałby… jak to ty nazwałaś? Obstawę? – ostatnie słowo jakoś dziwnie przeciągnął. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, po co to zrobił. Po co teraz rozmawia z Granger? Miał ją zostawić w spokoju. Wiedział przecież, że już nie ma sensu jej dręczyć ani utrzymywać z nią jakiś wyjątkowo ciepłych stosunków. Już od początku roku się tego spodziewał, ale nie był całkowicie pewien. Teraz, widać to jednak gołym okiem.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego urażona. Nie wiedziała jak ma się zachować. Przecież lubi tego Ślizgona i wydawało jej się, że on ją też. W czym, więc tkwi problem? Czy powiedziała coś, czego nie powinna tamtej nocy?  
- Czego chcesz, tleniona fretko? – Zapytała naglę skrobiąc coś po pergaminie.  
- Czego ja chcę? – tutaj uniósł sugestywnie brew. – Chyba, czego **ty** chciałaś? – Nie mógł się powstrzymać i uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie. Gryfonka poczuła, że zaczyna się czerwienić.  
- A więc, czego **ja** chciałam? – Zapytała nie dając za wygraną. Blondyn usiał na krześle obok i przysunął się do niej niebezpiecznie blisko.  
- Chciałaś, żebym cię zerżnął – wyszeptał jej do ucha. Poczuła jak przyjemne ciarki przechodzą jej po plecach od jego oddechu gilgoczącego lekko płatek jej ucha.  
Nie mogła chcieć od niego tej, konkretnej rzeczy. Tylko go lubiła. Zapewne gdyby on się nie zjawił to chciałaby robić to samo z Ronem. Teraz już nie była zaczerwieniona. Nie będzie już to wstydliwą Granger. No, może tylko trochę.  
- Więc dlaczego nie spełniłeś mojej prośby? – Zapytała od niechcenia odsuwając się od niego. Spodobało jej się to. Czuła się tak jakby to wszystko było tylko przyjacielską grą.  
Draco uśmiechnął się w duchu. A więc ma ochotę na zabawę?  
- Nie spełniam próśb szlam – nie zdążył się opanować. Gryfonka nagle zesztywniała. Malfoy skarcił się w duchu za to, co powiedział. Przecież wyzbył się już tych chorych poglądów. Zapewne powiedział to przez głupie przyzwyczajenie. Dlaczego nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie chciał, aby traciła swojego jakże cennego dziewictwa po pijaku? Z tej nieco nieprzyjemnej ciszy, w której chłopak nachylał się nad uchem Hermiony, uratowała ich Ginny, która weszła już nieco weselsza do biblioteki. Ślizgon szybko odsunął się od Gryfonki szepcząc „_Przepraszam" _i odszedł. Gdy Ruda usiadła naprzeciwko niej słabo się uśmiechając Hermiona ocknęła się, dziękując Merlinowi za to, że usiadła dalej od wejścia niż zwykle.  
- Czuję się o wiele lepiej – powiedział głosem bardziej piskliwym niż zwykle Ginny. – Ktoś z tobą siedział czy mi się tylko zdawało?  
- Nie. Wszyscy teraz są pewnie na błoniach – stwierdziła uśmiechając się do niej nieco sztucznie. Ruda na szczęście tego nie zauważyła i w spokoju zabrały się za odrabianie prac domowych. Hermiona pomagała jej oczywiście jak tylko mogła, a gdy skończyły, Ginny zaprotestowała, gdy brązowooka chciała sprawdzić jej wypracowanie na Eliksiry. Zbliżała się pora kolacji, więc skierowały się w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Gryfonka nadal była zaskoczona tym jak ją nazwał. Teraz była pewna, że on od początku się nią bawił. To głupie przepraszam miało ją pewnie jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć. Gdy usiadły przy stole Gryfonów, jak zwykle przodem do uczniów Slytherinu, Hermiona nerwowo zaczęła rozglądać się wokół siebie próbując dostrzec Rona i Harry'ego. Nie zdziwiła się zbytnio tym, że ich nie było. Przeprosiła na chwilkę Ginervę i podeszła do Freda, który rozmawiał o czymś cicho z Georgem. Gdy spostrzegli jej obecność ucichli i spojrzeli na nią podejrzliwym wzrokiem, co zdenerwowało Gryfonkę, zważając na to, że zachowywali się jak jej przyjaciele, którzy nagle zniknęli. Nie wytrzymała. W złości chwyciła jednego z bliźniaków za koszulkę i wyprowadziła go z Sali. Nie miała pojęcia, z którym za chwilę będzie rozmawiać i nawet nie próbowała go rozpoznać.  
- Gdzie jest Harry i Ron? Dlaczego tak szepczecie? – zapytała, a raczej zawarczała, Hermiona.  
- Przepraszam… miałem ci powiedzieć pierwszej, ale to nie takie…  
- Proste?!- Zapytała zdenerwowana. Przynajmniej wiedziała już, z kim rozmawia. – Co jest trudnego w powiedzeniu mi, co się z dzieję z moimi przyjaciółmi? – Próbowała się uspokoić, ale na próżno. Miała ochotę rzucić się na niego z pięściami.  
- Posłuchaj – zaczął łapiąc ją lekko za ramiona w celu jej uspokojenia. – Harry i Ron powiedzieli, że można wam powiedzieć dopiero wtedy, gdy minie tydzień od ich zniknięcia…  
- Nie będzie ich dłużej? – zapytała zaskoczona. Nie wiedziała co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć.  
- Tak, ale mogę powiedzieć ci później, żebyś nie zaczęła ich szukać – powiedział z opanowaniem.  
Rzadko mogła zobaczyć Freda w takim stanie. Patrzył się jej w oczy z jakimś dziwnym przejęciem. Zrobiło jej się smutno. Najlepsi przyjaciele wyjechali nie dosyć że bez niej, to jeszcze nic jej o tym nie mówiąc.  
- Kiedy mi powiesz? – zapytała bezbarwnym głosem, choć wyższym niż zwykle.  
- Nie powiem ci – tutaj Hermiona otworzyła szerzej oczy, a jej mina wskazywała na to, że jest co najmniej oburzona. – Spokojnie. Zostawili listy – powiedział.  
- Ile? – zapytała szybko. Nie była na nich zła. Czuła się poniżona. Wydawało jej się, że oni jej nie ufają, że nie mogą powiedzieć jej wprost o tym jakie mają plany, co zamierzają. Nagle ją olśniło. Harry i Ron przez całe wakacje mówili o tym, że trzeba znaleźć wszystkie horkruksy. Była jednak pewna, że nikt oprócz niej o tym nie wie.  
- Każdy z nich napisał po jednym. Musi tam być coś naprawdę ważnego. W czwartek dam ci list od Harry'ego, a w piątek od Rona. Mam nadzieję, że wytrzymasz tę parę dni?  
- Pewnie, że nie – powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego lekko. – Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi od razu? – zapytała z lekkim wyrzutem. Teraz była już nieco spokojniejsza, bo domyślała się o co może chodzić. Dręczyła ją jednak ciekawość, której nijak nie da się przechytrzyć. Fred będzie nieugięty.  
- A więc jakoś musisz przebrnąć przez te dni męki – powiedział z udawaną rozpaczą. – Oni tak chcieli – wzruszył lekko ramionami i dał jej znać, aby wrócili do Sali.  
Kolacja minęła spokojnie. McGonagall poinformowała wszystkich, że mag-net jest już podłączony i można z niego korzystać. Hermiona ucieszyła się, bo będzie mogła jakoś porozumiewać się z Ginny i innymi uczniami. W drodze do swojego dormitorium rzuciła pogardę w stronę Malfoya, który udawał, że nie zwraca na to uwagi. Gdy tylko weszła do dosyć przestronnego pomieszczenia usiadła przy biurku uruchamiając swojego magtopa. Na stronie startowej można było ściągnąć czat Hogwartu na który pośpiesznie się zalogowała. Mogła swobodnie pisać do każdego ucznia, który miał tam konto. Okazało się, że może wysyłać maile do swoich rodziców co ją bardzo ucieszyło. Nagle dziwny, całkiem donośny głos wydobył się z głośników. „Masz wiadomość" poinformował ją. Hermiona wyciszyła dźwięk, po czym sprawdziła czat.

_Ginny_Weasley  
Czy to nie jest wspaniale? Powiedz, ze to jest wspaniale! Mugole maja cos takiego w domach?  
Hermiona_Granger  
Tak, jest wspaniałe, Ginny. Oczywiście, że mają. Nawet ja mam laptopa w domu.  
Ginny_Weasley  
Lapto-co? W sensie, ze magtop? Musze przyznac, ze mugole sa bardzo pomyslowi.  
Hermiona_Granger  
Ginny, przeczytaj poradnik korzystania z magtopu. Jest na pulpicie .Znajdziesz tam dział „Stosowanie polskich znaków".  
Ginny_Weasley  
Zaraz rzuce na to okiem. Daj mi pare minut._

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do monitora. Wyobrażała sobie Ginny mówiącą bez polskich znaków, które wypowiada z rosyjskim akcentem, plując na wszystkich dookoła, przez co zaczęła się śmiać. Chwilę później Ruda znowu do niej napisała.

_Ginny_Weasley  
Już przeczytane. Dzięki Herm. Jesteś kochana.  
Hermiona_Granger  
Ginny? Dlaczego dzisiaj płakałaś?  
Ginny_Weasley  
Wiedziałam, że o to spytasz. Podsłuchałam jak George opowiada Fredowi o tym, że Harry i Ron gdzieś wyjechali. Nic o tym nie mówili, więc pomyślałam, ze to przeze mnie. Potem przypomniałam sobie, że zawsze z nim wszędzie chodzisz, więc ty też pewnie wyjechałaś. Myślałam, że mnie zostawiliście.  
Hermiona_Granger  
Jak mogłaś tak pomyśleć? Nigdy nie wyjechałabym nie wspominając ci o tym wcześniej. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką.  
Ginny_Weasley  
Jak tak teraz na to patrzę to chyba masz rację. Zaraz muszę iść, bo dziewczyny chcą poszukać zdjęć jakiś „ciasteczek". Dobranoc, Wyderko.  
Hermiona_Granger  
Dobranoc, Lisico. Tak, Lisica do ciebie pasuję.  
Ginny_Weasley opuściła czat.  
Hermiona_Granger opuściła czat._

Brązowooka napisała e-mail do rodziców informując ich o tym, że mogą do niej pisać poprzez pocztę elektroniczną. Sprawdziła czy Malfoy jest dostępny, lecz przy jego nazwisku widniała duża, czerwona kropka. Postanowiła odwiedzić go w jego dormitorium i wyjaśnić z nim wszystko. Gdy nałożyła na siebie sweter zobaczyła, że ktoś do niej napisał.

_Vincent_Crabbe  
Witaj Hermiono. Czy byłabyś skłonna wybrać się ze mną do Hogsmade dzisiaj o północy?  
Hermiona_Granger  
Przykro mi, ale dzisiaj nie mogę. Poproś Pansy. Ona pewnie z tobą pójdzie.  
Vincent_Crabbe  
Kiedy ja chcę iść z tobą! Hermiono kocham cię nad życie! Jesteś dla mnie ważniejsza od ciastek i udek kurczaka!  
Hermiona_Granger_

Vincent_Crabbe  
Co się dzieje, ukochana?  
Hermiona_Granger

Vincent_Crabbe  
Daj mi chociaż jakiś znak! Wiem, że nasza miłość jest zakazana, ale wszystko przezwyciężymy! Nasza miłość jest zbyt silna!  
Hermiona_Granger  
Nie mam czasu na idiotyczne żarty. Z kim piszę?

Hermiona poczuła nagłą niechęć do czatu. Wszyscy mogli do niej pisać i robić sobie z niej kawały? Musi poszukać opcji „Niewidoczny". Tajemniczy dowcipniś odpisał.

_Vincent_Crabbe  
Przepraszam, Granger. Powinienem napisać do jakiejś idiotki, która uwierzyłaby w siłę miłości Crabbe'a. To ja Blaise. Dobranoc, szanowna Pani.  
Vincent_Crabbe opuścił czat.  
Hermiona_Granger opuściła czat._

Hermiona pomimo wszystko zaśmiała się. Może żartowanie sobie z niektórych osób nie było wcale takim złym pomysłem? Wyłączyła magtop i skierowała się do sypialni Malfoya. Przechodząc przez Pokój Wspólny spotkała Padmę, która szła w stronę dormitorium Zachariasza.  
- Padma? Idziesz do Smitha? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem w głosie. Panna Patil odwróciła się do niej uśmiechając się szeroko.  
- Oczywiście, że tak! On nie jest wcale taki zły – powiedziała puszczając do niej oko po czym zniknęła w korytarzu prowadzącym do sypialni Puchona. Hermiona nie chciała nawet wyobrażać sobie tego co oni będą tam robić. Chociaż to, że szła teraz do Malfoya też mogło kojarzyć się dwuznacznie.  
Krążyła niespokojnie przed drzwiami od pokoju Ślizgona. Denerwowała się tak jakby właśnie miała wyznać mu jakąś bolesną prawdę. Zapukała. Przez chwilę wsłuchiwała się w ciszę, która została zmącona skrzypieniem drzwi. Jej serce zaczęło bić o wiele szybciej niż zwykle. Wzięła parę głębszych oddechów.  
- Czego chcesz? Wiem, że mam dzisiaj patrol z tym idiotą– powiedział Draco nie wychylając nawet głowy zza drzwi.  
- Pogadać. Znaczy się przyszłam z tobą poważnie porozmawiać – odpowiedziała pospiesznie/ – Nie interesuje mnie to z kim masz patrol! – dodała. Chłopak wychylił głowę i spojrzał na nią opierając się o framugę drzwi. Hermiona nie spodziewając się tego, że zaprosi ją do środka, sama przeszła pod jego ramieniem. Pomieszczenie urządzone było podobne do jej dormitorium, tyle, że dominowały w nim odcienie zieleni i srebra.  
- Nie pozwoliłem ci wejść, Granger! – powiedział z wyrzutem. Gryfonka spojrzała w jego stronę i zrozumiała o co mu chodzi. Parsknęła śmiechem na widok Dracona Malfoya owiniętego jedynie szmaragdowym ręcznikiem wokół pasa i z włosami odstającymi we wszystkie strony. Wyglądały teraz gorzej niż jej kudły rano. Zaczerwienił się lekko, marszcząc czoło.  
- Zamierzasz ze mną rozmawiać w takim stanie? – zapytała unosząc brew. Skierował się w stronę łazienki szepcząc coś pod nosem.  
Przynajmniej nie wyrzucił jej na korytarz. Wystarczyłoby jej, gdyby zrobił coś z włosami, w samym ręczniku wyglądał nawet dobrze. Wzrok dziewczyny przykuł włączony magtop. Na pasku zadań widniały ikonki zminimalizowanego czatu i poczty elektronicznej. Kusiło ją, aby zobaczyć o czym on może pisać ze swoimi znajomymi. Draco wszedł do pokoju w białym podkoszulku i czarnych spodniach. Jego włosy ułożone były w niesforny nieład, nie sterczały już we wszystkie strony. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć, pozostawała kamienna.  
- O czym chcesz ze mną rozmawiać? – zapytał głosem pozbawionym emocji. Dziewczynę zdziwiło to pytanie. Wstała i podeszła do niego na bezpieczną odległość.  
- O wszystkim. Co się z tobą stało? Chodzi o tę noc? – zapytała z nieukrywaną ciekawością.  
- Nic się ze mną nie stało – odpowiedział szybko. – Ta noc chyba nie miała dla mnie żadnego znaczenia – stwierdził.  
- Chyba? Nic się nie stało? Draco od tamtej nocy zachowujesz się co najmniej dziwnie! -zdenerwowała się jego zachowaniem.  
- Po prostu nie miało dla mnie znaczenia – odpowiedział przez zęby.  
- Draco. Chcę tylko wiedzieć o co ci chodziło. Najpierw wyskakujesz z propozycją zawieszenia broni, a teraz… Zachowujesz się tak jakby to nie miało dla ciebie znaczenia – powiedziała załamującym się głosem. Draco przyłożył dłoń do czoła zastanawiając się nad czymś gorączkowo. Przez jakiś czas zbierał myśli, by po chwili powiedzieć jej całą prawdę.  
- Powiem ci o co chodzi – usiadł na łóżko, poklepując miejsce obok siebie, na które dziewczyna usłużnie klapnęła. – Na samym początku, chciałem tylko wkurzyć Weasley'a. Poczekaj! Daj mi dokończyć! Polubiłem cię nawet. Nie byłaś jedną z tych idiotek. To jak się zachowałaś tamtej nocy… Muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyłaś, choć nie mam pojęcia czy pozytywnie czy negatywnie – zamyślił się na chwilę, wpatrując się w jakiś punkt nad ramieniem Hermiony. – Nie ważne. Poczułem się trochę dziwnie. A teraz Weasley i Potter wyjechali. Nie chcę żeby to zabrzmiało… no… wydaje mi się po prostu, że nasza znajomość nie ma sensu.  
Gryfonka przez jakiś czas myślała nad tym co jej powiedział. Była tylko narzędziem? Przecież nie zachowywał się tak. To wszystko wyglądało na bardzo naturalne.  
- Nie ma sensu? – zapytała. Reszta jej nie interesowała. Wybaczyłaby mu nawet to, że była mu tylko potrzebna do wkurzenia Ronalda.  
- Tak mi się wydaje – powiedział lekko zdezorientowany. Wydawało mu się, że dla niej to nie będzie miało większego znaczenia. Ona jednak wyglądała tak, jakby przejęła się tym i to bardzo. Czy rzeczywiście nie chciał się z nią przyjaźnić?  
- Jesteś tego pewny? – zapytała kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. Poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Lubiła przecież tego blondyna. Gdyby jednak zdecydował się na zakończenie tego wszystkiego nie protestowałaby.  
- Nie wiem. To nie jest takie proste – powiedział nerwowo chowając twarz w dłoniach. Oczywiście, że nie był pewien. Trochę bał się tego, że nie będzie mógł się odzwyczaić jeśli chodzi o wyzywanie od szlam. Chociaż może musi się jedynie przyzwyczaić?  
- Draco, jeśli chodzi o to dzisiejsze to ja ci wybaczam – powiedziała jakby czytając mu w myślach. To jeszcze bardziej go zmieszało.  
- Ja… No dobrze – powiedział tak jakby przyznał się właśnie do czegoś – Możemy się przyjaźnić. To znaczy kolegować! Wiesz o co chodzi. Tylko nie złość się na mnie jak nazwę cię… No wiesz…  
- Szlamą. Draco! Ja tak się martwiłam! Myślałam, że coś się stało tamtej nocy! – pisnęła przytulając się do niego. Draco nieśmiało odwzajemnił uścisk. Czuł się lekko zażenowany. Tak szybko mu wybaczyła. Sądził, że będzie na niego zła. Nagle humor mu powrócił. Poczuł się szczęśliwy.  
- Ja… Nie chciałem wtedy tego powiedzieć. Chciałem powiedzieć coś innego – powiedział cicho lekko obronnym tonem.  
- A można wiedzieć co takiego miałeś mi powiedzieć? – zapytała lekko przesłodzonym głosem. Odsuwając się od niego dała mu kuksańca w bok. Obydwoje zaśmiali się.  
- Miałem powiedzieć ci, że nie chciałem żebyś straciła dziewictwa po pijaku, ale teraz to brzmi trochę żałośnie – przyznał się spuszczając lekko wzrok.  
- Lepsze od tego co wtedy powiedziałeś – stwierdziła ze smutkiem.  
- Ale już się na mnie nie gniewasz? – zapytał z nieukrywaną nadzieją.  
- Oczywiście, że nie! Zachowałeś się bardzo odpowiedzialnie – powiedziała rzeczowym tonem.  
- Odpowiedzialnie… - powiedział to tak, jakby musiało posiadać jakiś głębszy sens – Za dziesięć minut mam patrol z tym idiotą – powiedział lekko zdenerwowany.  
- Chyba nie przyjdzie. Widziałam jak Padma szła do jego dormitorium. Powiedziała, że on wcale nie jest taki zły! – opowiedziała udając głos Krukonki. Draco parsknął śmiechem. Nagle go olśniło.  
- Może ich podsłuchamy! – wykrzyczał zadowolony ze swojego pomysłu – To znaczy, sprawdzimy czy twoje przypuszczenia są słuszne, a ja przy okazji zapytam się go czy idzie na patrol – powiedział szczerząc się do niej. Gryfonka przez chwilę patrzała na niego rozeźlonym wzrokiem. Na jej twarzy zagościł jednak złośliwy uśmieszek. Oboje skierowali się do sypialni Puchona. Przez całą drogę chichotali z idiotycznych i bezsensownych rzeczy. Gdy stali już przed drzwiami jego dormitorium postanowili się trochę uspokoić. Draco dał Hermionie znak, że on pierwszy podsłucha. Przyłożył ucho do drzwi nasłuchując w skupieniu. Dziewczyna patrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem. W końcu odepchnęła go lekko chcąc usłyszeć co oni mówią. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy nic nie usłyszała. Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.  
- Może uchylimy trochę drzwi? – zapytała cicho. Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy wpatrując się na nią ze zdziwieniem.  
- Wyrabiasz się Granger –powiedział, a po chwili rzucił na wszystko zaklęcie wyciszające. Hermiona napisała różdżką w powietrzu „Nie bardziej od ciebie Malfoy" na co blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ostrożnie uchylili drzwi.  
- Musisz iść na patrol z tym Ślizgonem? – zapytała smutno Padma. Przez wąską szparę widać było tylko drewnianą szafę.  
- Oczywiście, że nie muszę! Spędzimy ten czas razem – powiedział dwuznacznie. Patil zaczęła chichotać.  
- Przestań nie gilgocz mn..- jej wypowiedź została czymś przerwana. Hermiona spojrzała niepewnie na Dracona. Ten otworzył drzwi trochę szerzej i zajrzał do pomieszczenia. Denerwowała się. To co robili było co najmniej nieetyczne! Chłopak zamknął powoli drzwi zdejmując zaklęcie wyciszające. Wziął ją za rękę i zaciągnął ją szybko do Pokoju Wspólnego.  
- Co on jej zrobił? Draco co on jej zrobił? – pytała przestraszona Hermiona.  
- Całowali się. Chyba wyniknie z tego coś więcej – powiedział roześmiany Ślizgon. Ona także nie mogła powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu.  
- Chyba na patrol pójdziesz sam – stwierdziła by zaraz potem parsknąć śmiechem.  
- Pójdę do McGonagall i powiem jej, że ten idiota się źle czuje – powiedział uspokoiwszy się nieco.  
- I sam na niego pójdziesz? Może poprosimy ją żeby zmieniła grafik? Padma i Zachariasz będą mieli patrole razem. Powiemy, że inaczej nie da rady – puściła do niego oko. On jedynie kiwnął głowa.  
Dyrektorka ze zdziwieniem przyjęła ofertę uczniów. Wyszło na to, że Hermiona i Draco mieli patrole co drugi dzień. Gdy Gryfonka wspomniała o tym, aby upomnieć pozostałych Prefektów o to, aby rzeczywiście chodzili na patrole, bo czasami są za bardzo zaabsorbowani sobą, nauczycielka transmutacji zaśmiała się co spowodowało zdziwienie pozostałej dwójki. Minerva była zaskoczona nagłą współpracą Granger i Malfoya. Dom Węża i Lwa nie muszą najwyraźniej być sobie, aż tak wrogie.  
Przez następne dwa dni Draco i Hermiona poznali się trochę. Zgodnie uznali, że taki początek znajomości jest o wiele lepszy. Dziewczyna dowiedziała się o Malfoy'u wielu ciekawych rzeczy. Po pierwsze, ma labradora, który wabi się Golonka. Oczywiście owy pies nienawidził golonki. Po drugie, dzieciństwo tego arystokraty nie było wcale takie kolorowe. Gdy był mały wpajano mu te chore wartości. Ojciec kupował mu setki książek o tym, że trzeba pozbyć się mugolaków i samych mugoli z tego świata. Broniła go tylko matka, choć nie często, bo bała się swego męża. Czarny Pan po nieudanej próbie odzyskania przepowiedni ukarał całą rodzinę Malfoya. Draco został śmierciożercą choć wcale tego nie chciał. Voldemort często torturował go, gdy nie chciał być posłuszny. Nie chciał też zabić Dumbledora na Wieży Astronomicznej, czego notabene nie zrobił. Na wspomnienia o tym robił się bardzo smutny, a Hermiona pocieszała go na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Po trzecie, chłopak chcę wyjechać do dziadków, którzy mieszkają we Francji. Nie mają jak to on nazwał obsesji. Tylko to zdążył jej o sobie opowiedzieć. Panna Granger nie odebrał sobie tej przyjemności udzielenia Ślizgonowi informacji o swej osobie. Po pierwsze, dziewczyna kiedyś wcale nie była wzorową uczennica. Gdy chodziła do podstawówki robiła różne głupie rzeczy ze swoim dawnym przyjacielem o imieniu Jack. Przyznała, że za nim tęskni. Po drugie, na pierwszym roku chciała podejść do Dracona, aby się z nim zakolegować, bo wydawał jej się inteligentny i miły, lecz usłyszała jak mówi on innym uczniom o czystości krwi i o tym, że trzeba tępić szlamy. Płakała wtedy przez całą kolację w swoim dormitorium. Po trzecie, planowała usunąć rodzicom pamięć . Draco starał się ją odwieść od tego pomysłu, lecz po tym jak poznał powód tej decyzji zamilkł.  
Czas spędzali jedynie w Pokoju Wspólnym i na patrolach nie chcę narażać się na niepotrzebnie plotki. Hermiona starała się wesprzeć Ginny, która była nadal podłamana odejściem Harry'ego i Rona. W czwartek miała u niej nocować. Nie mogła jej teraz zostawić samej. Z Fredem i Georgem spędzała czas przed kolacją grając w eksplodującego durnia, opowiadając przeróżne kawały i rozmawiając o głupotach. O północy z Nevillem chodziła do kuchni po pieczone ziemniaki i udka z kurczaka. Była szczęśliwa pomimo tego, że jej przyjaciele wyjechali na poszukiwanie horkruksów bez niej. Często jednak martwiła się o nich. Może teraz potrzebują pomocy?  
Lekcje w czwartek minęły jej niestandardowo szybko. Snape niestety wrócił do Hogwartu sprowadzając nowych nauczycieli. Rodzeństwo Carrow było nie do zniesienia. Kobieta uczyła ich mugoloznawstwa nie oszczędzając na złośliwych komentarzach w kierunku mugolów i uczniów nieczystej krwi. Jej brat nie objął na razie żadnego stanowiska. Hermiona wiedziała, że coś się święci. Z braku czasu zapomniała o tym, że Fred dzisiaj ma przekazać jej list od Harry'ego.


End file.
